


A Love Once Forgotten, Remembered In Hell

by PlanetCupcake



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Blood, Cannibalism, Character Death, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hazbin Hotel Spoilers, Hell, I love Alastor okay, I wrote this instead of finishing my other stories, Its Al, Oops, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetCupcake/pseuds/PlanetCupcake
Summary: The Year is 1933 and you just put the clues together on who is the serial killer in New Orleans. Bad News? Its your husband. Now the Year is 2020 and you have been living in hell since you died... How did you die exactly? And why can't you remember the love of your life?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 384
Kudos: 1179





	1. A Killing She Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So just to clarify, I do use the term oddity to describe Asexuals in here, I DO NOT agree with that, its perfectly normal. However the time period I use that is 1933 and I think that the best word they would come up with then. Also I am keeping our lovely demon Alastor Ace, but he won't be Aromantic, because he loves you dear reader! <3 much love Cupcakes

Alastor never meant to go that far. He knew at that point there was no turning back. The year was 1933 and his wife was banging on his radio station's office door. Her voice sounded fragile and scared as she knocked. “Alastor sweetie?” The thick New Orleans accent sounded broken through the door. He knew she knew he was there. The ‘On Air’ sign above his door gave it away. He couldn’t escape with her knowing the truth. He also couldn’t let her leave knowing it either. 

He stepped over the gushing bloody body on the floor, ripped apart at the seams. His latest creation, a meal fit for a king and he was honestly quite proud. He had plans to display this one near another radio station all spread out and wonderful. He licked the blood off his hands and stood next to the door. It tasted salty and rich, he was far too gone in his addiction now. Not saying a word he listened to his wife cry through the other side. 

She was a southern belle. Most beautiful lady in all of Louisiana. She fell for him even with his oddities, he wasn’t into sex and he hardly let her hold him but she never seemed to mind. Her father was a big plantation owner, a cotton king. He never liked Alastor himself but he loved his daughter and his daughter was in love with the radio host. And honestly Alastor loved her too. He was accepted by her, loved for all his quirks and obsessions. And even though he originally married her for cover, he did end up falling for her between the two of them cooking new things (venison was his favorite apart from humans) or how they could sit and just quietly read together. She never asked for anything and didn’t care he couldn’t provide much. Even when his salary fell in the stock market crash, and her wealthy father begged her to leave and marry another. He leaned his head against the door, it made a small sound, letting her know he was indeed there and was in fact listening. Her voice normally soft as honey came through next. 

“Can I come in? Oh,right... Maybe it’s better that I don’t…Sugar? People are gonna start suspecting you now, I figured it out it’s not gonna take the police long now” He heard her lean against the door. He could hear the tears falling freely off her face. “ Alastor I know what you did to those people and I’m frankly scared to ask why. But I need to see you I need to know you’re alright. Why don’t we go home and figure out a plan love?” He couldn’t believe his ears. She still wanted to try? Was she insane?

He straightened up his coat. “Oh dear, if you know what I’ve done why are you here? Not that I don’t love your company darling, but hell… it’s a bit of a mess in here,” He smiled while talking, trying to quell the nerves the two of them were sharing at the moment. 

She knocked again, softly this time. “Al, please I need to see you.” His hand hovered over the doorknob. He sighed, and slowly opened it to see his teary eyed wife looking back at him. He always thought she was beautiful. He hated weakness but didn’t mind it on her. She stepped forward, her dress flowing behind her.

“Hello y/n.” Alastor watched as she frantically looked him up and down trying to make sure he was unharmed before opening her arms quietly asking for a hug. His smile brightened, she knew him so well. He hugged her. And nodded when she was allowed to wrap her arms back. She squeezed him, tears staining his already stained red jacket. He pulled away looking into her face, lifting her chin up to plant a small kiss on her lips. “Excuse my appearance and the state of things in my office but I just had to see you too.”

Finally a small smile appeared on her face. “I don’t mind a bit, sugar. I’m just happy to see your face.”

She lets go on him and walks into the office. She spares but a glance at the deformed and half eaten body, before going to the window and closing the shutters and checking that all equipment looked off. Alastor watched her amused, eyes following her form. “What are you doing love?”

She stopped picking up the mess. “Helping my husband get away with murder.”

A good hearty laugh echoes throughout the room. “You don’t have to do that, besides I highly suggest you don’t.” That makes her stop and turn back towards him.

“Why not?”

Alastor grabs her hand and holds it kissing the knuckles. “My darling, this is my fault I got sloppy you were never meant to know about any of this.” He watches her lean against the desk. Going to stand next to her he sighs and rests his hand on top of hers. “ I can’t stop I’m too addicted. I love the chase,the fear I cause them. I love painting with the blood that falls from the wounds I make, tasting there tender flesh… this makes it all the harder because I love you.”

She shook her head, “It doesn’t have to be hard sugar! We can get through it together!” She looked over at the body again fear in her eyes she swallowed deeply. “ I love you and I don’t care that you do this, whatever makes you happy Al,” 

He smiles once again at her watching her stand turning her back to him. He stands behind her holding her against his chest. “My love you pray to go to heaven, I’m not going to mess that up for you having you follow me down my path to hell, however I know you won’t leave me here either…” he looked at the knife he held against her back.

He felt her breath quicken and could feel the tears fall from her eyes. “ Alastor, love, sugar please don’t do this you don’t have to…” He turns on the radio mic and watches her eyes turn cold and distant, he whispers one more time into her ear.

“Darling I love you more than my life itself.” Before plunging the knife into her. He felt the blood, he felt her scream, watched it be recorded and broadcast out. He stabbed her again another scream out into the world. His suit was red completely now. He placed her on the desk as he watched her die. Listened to her mumbles, he didn’t catch what she said exactly but after that she moved no more. His charming belle, beautiful wife gone. By his hands. He wasn’t going to let her go to hell with him. He set up his office in a gruesome scene, his wife and the other bitch. Decorated the space with their blood and guts, eating his fill of the other woman not at all touching his wife.

He left when he was finished, it was beautiful, sick but just wonderful. He turned on the radio letting his favorite song play, looking once more at his wife before leaving. He went back to his house to wait. She was right people would know it was him. This way she wouldn’t live the life of a serial killer's wife; she would be in heaven and safe from any other harm. When he got home he walked up the stairs to his bedroom and pulled the shotgun off the wall. Sat on the stairs facing the door and waited for them to come. The knocks came a few days later, honestly the turnout was quite big and Alastor was impressed. they started with knocking and when that didn’t work they called asking for him through the door. The voice that hurt most was his father in laws the man screaming, crying, begging to know why he killed his baby girl. 

It was the first time since he did it Alastor was at a loss, surely he didn’t need too but he had to admit it was fun and fulfilling. So he turned up the radio playing his favorite song. And begin to sing as they pounded down his door. He looked once more over his home, his hunting trophies, mostly deer, his expensive radio that she bought him for Christmas the chess set in the corner. They finally opened the damn thing to find him with a gun in his hands pointing at his own face, the only thing he heard from them is why? “Well brother you're never fully dressed without a smile!” Then he pulled the trigger.

***

Waking up, you looked around the world was different and dirty. You were in what looked like a trash dump, people falling in and slowly waking up and moving towards a desk at what looked like an exit. You stood up brushed your dress off and walked up to the counter. A man with ten eyes watched you approach he seemed exhausted and bored. When you got to the desk the man handed you a key and a pamphlet.

“Welcome to hell, the key is for your apartment, your welcome to the stuff in the place, the guy who was last living there is dead officially now and the pamflet tells everyone what's here… hope you enjoy being dead.” Dead huh. You grab the things and go off in search of the address on the keys. Hell was just about how you thought it would look. Less dead bodies hanging around but there was a fair amount on the street. 

Funny thing though, you couldn’t quite remember exactly how you died, just that you were and it happened, and you must have been bad and went to hell. You don’t remember being insanely bad, you remember being virginal. However you were here and here you’d stay. After hours of walking around you finally find your way to the shady apartment building and up the stairs to the top floor. You lucked out, the room was nice and only a bit dirty too. You made yourself at home, sat on the love seat and opened your pamflet. You looked through it like you were looking for someone problem was who? You tried to make a list in your head of all the things you knew about yourself. You were 28, grew up in New Orleans, your daddy owned a cotton plantation. And you were married to… ugh what was his name? Surely you had gotten married. You remember the honeymoon. You went to New York City to see shows! And not those picture shows real life entertainment! 

Either way now, he wasn’t here with you and it made you upset. You knew you loved him you just knew you did. Standing up you walked to the window and closed the blinds, you didn’t want to draw attention to yourself. Speaking of yourself you look down, still farley human looking, you could only hope at the moment you didn’t have ten eyes as well. You had sharp claws and you could feel fangs in your mouth. Your dress was a 20’s flapper dress (quite the rage when you and whomever got married) and it was white when you could have sworn the only color of those you ever owned was red. Either way being dead was boring and depressing. You went to lie down and just try to remember the love you couldn't recall. 

Decades passed and you survived in hell. Not really living but you were making it work. Work wasn’t hard to get, Virgins apparently were in high demand. They could sing, which would bring demons and sinners to orgasmic bliss, and their blood was tastier. You basically had a pimp watch over you. You both got 50/50 of the money you earned and he made sure no one killed you. Hey, it was a living. You would remember little things about your life along the way. Such as dancing around the living room to a song. It was a beautiful song, his favorite. You would find yourself singing it all the time. It was your favorite to sing out loud for the sinners and demons, it made you hope he would find you if you kept singing it.

Having a day off and time to your lonesome you turned on the news in hopes something interesting would be going on. The segment caught your attention, the Princess of Hell made a hotel to redeem sinners? Your heart leaped into your throat. Heaven... you always wanted to go there. You prayed for it your whole mortal life! Standing quickly you got dressed and headed out. You attire was still very 20s-30s it made you feel comfortable and you didn’t give up hope on your man finding you, and you didn’t want to look like these people now a days when he did. It was a long walk, on the other side of town when you got closer the sign at the top read, “ Hazbin Hotel” huh.

You could have sworn on some good homemade jambalaya that she called it ‘Happy Hotel’ speaking of jambalaya… you could smell it in the air. Whoever was the chef here was a saint you knew that much! It had been literally decades since you had any and this pot smelled amazing. Walking up to the door you knock politely. The door creaks open and the princess of hell herself looks out, her face visibly brightens at you. “ HI ARE YOU HERE TO CHECK IN?”

You nod quickly sticking out your hand. “Why yes sugar I am! My name is y/n and I wanna go to heaven, your little fiasco on the picture show brought me here you said I could go well can I?” She shakes your hand and pulls you inside. The place is pretty empty except for the kitchen which is producing that sweet smell and you assume the rest of her staff is back there. She walks you to your desk and checks you in writing down all the information you can give her. 

She once again informs you about the hotel, you find out her name is Charlie,this girl is a sweetheart a real peach! You wish you knew her the whole time you were stuck down here. You tell her all you can remember about your life and your new life here. “ Okay that’s about it but, y/n what did you do to end up here in hell, like it doesn’t seem like it will be a lot of work to clean you up and send you up there.”

You knew the question was coming, a lot of people ask. “Honestly dear I don’t remember, but there’s a lot of my mortal life that’s fuzzy, parts all cut out and such. I can’t even remember my own-“ The kitchen door slammed open, a man stepped out in all red with puffy ears on top of his beautiful red hair with horns that looked like radio wires. His sleeves were rolled up and the big pot of jambalaya was in his hands, he was still stirring. He had a monicel and a big smile, bright red eyes. He looked into your own eyes and for one second you could see his smile falter. He stops saying whatever he had started and began stepping towards you. You can only breathe out the word you’ve been trying to figure out for decades, a name you used to love to whisper only now coming back to you screaming in your head. 

“ Alastor…”

  
  



	2. A Memory Filled Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT! THANK YOU! Your love and support means the whole world to me! I'm so happy you liked it! <3 I worked all day on this for you guys and with the comments I've been given I do plan to go back and revise some of Chapter 1. Love you all so much<3

He was there. Just standing there. And you couldn’t breathe. It felt like the decades of selling yourself out for money to live and praying, searching for him was all in vain, because he was just right there. Your mind begins racing with new information, things lost to you throughout this time in Hell. Visions and pictures flashing in your mind of who you both used to be. 

_ You sat next to the window. The year was 1923 and the new head announcer was taking over this afternoon and you had been glued to the radio waiting to hear his voice. They were playing a new ragtime hit, your head bopping to the music and rhythms, you were almost brought to your feet in dance. In the end you gave in dancing around your living room like a fool for a stranger on the radio. You had a thing for voices and you’ve heard through the wire that this one was just amazing. You’ve also been told he’s young, gorgeous and single. Honestly it was a win for your dreams. Your father walked in smiling at you, his big hands clapping at your dance. You stopped at his feet and bowed politely. “Why thank you daddy!” _

_ He sat down on the big sofa, spreading out like the large man he is. “Now darling I know you don’t wanna hear it..” His thick Louisiana accent left his mouth, you knew his next words you’ve heard them for about a year now. “We need to talk about suitors for you.” You huffed and sat back down at your window fiddling with the radio dials. _

_“ I know, I know, but daddy I don’t want to get married to these up tight huffy men.” You mimic the most recent suitor you had. Small, fat old man who was just after your daddy's farm, you wiggled your finger at your father and scrunched up your nose. His big hearty laugh echoed through the room. _

_“Haha! I know! That’s why I’m letting you choose one, I will of course have to approve but I want to know what it is your looking for?” At that moment, call it fate, the radio sounded louder again the music died out and a voice like you never heard before something so beautiful, like a lullaby rang out throughout the living room._

_ “ Hello Darling Radio Listeners Music Lovers and News Enthustics! My Name is Alastor and I’m your new host for the Evening Radio Hour and I will do everything in my power to keep you Entertained! ” You turned to your father more sure of this than anything else in your life, and pointed at the radio. _

_“Daddy… I want to marry that man” _

You stepped closer to him once again, noticing the pot of hot jambalaya was gone from his hands. He must have put it down or dropped it in surprise. ( You hoped he had just put it down; it smelled amazing!) The smell brought back another memory coursing through your veins. 

_ “Alastor I swear to-” _

_“_ _Oh no no my dear don’t say his name in vain, don’t want to lose that perfect reputation you got there” With a light shove you successfully pushed him away from you and more importantly the meal you were trying to make your newly wedded husband (He normally did most cooking so the fact you got him to agree to this was rare indeed!) Your father hated it but once you went to the station to meet Alastor, it was love at first sight. He was everything you wanted charming, handsome, and he was also funny. He proposed four months into courtship and you were married and off to see the sights in New York less than 5 months later._

_ Looking up from the venison you pulled out of the oven at him, “Sugar, your gonna burn those fingers trying to steal the food before I finish it, at least let me plate it!” His long arms are suddenly behind you and wrapping around you. _

_“Sorry Darling but the meal just smelled so good and look at you! Making it for me, I would say I was in love again if we didn’t just get married a couple months ago.” _

_He placed a kiss on your cheek before stepping back and actually letting you do some cooking. You turned back to the potatoes, scooping them and placing them on the two plates while he hopped up on the counter space you weren't using and read the paper from this morning. It was one of those rare nights he wasn’t busy, he worked so often with the radio, such long nights, you never knew radio people worked that long into the night. Not that it bothered you, he was happy as were you. You looked back at the meat then noticed another piece gone. Whipping around, you see your husband reading the paper with a piece of meat in his mouth. “Al!” He smiles dropping the paper and scooping you in his arms, quickly swallowing the food. He kisses your nose. _

_ You try to pout at him but its too hard to, his smile was beautiful. Your arms hovered over him waiting for his acceptance, he nods and you wrap your arms back around him. “You know sugar I can’t finish cooking if you hold on to me like this,” _

_He shakes his head, “You can my dear look,” He spins you around back to the meat, grabs the knife and helps you cut it. You can feel his breath on the back of his neck warm and hot. You keep your focus on how well he can cut meat. Once it was all done you turned to him. _

_“You know I love you right Alastor?” He lets you go and smiles._

_ “I love you too sweetheart.” _

You’re a foot away from him now. So close you can smell the expensive cologne he always adorned himself with. His eyes are studying you, a permanent smile plastered on his face. You can hear the crackle of a radio, a tuning sound following him around. Such a sweet familiar sound. One more memory flooded your mind. But this one wasn’t a sweet one of your life and love. It was one of your brothel that you worked in, and tears began falling from your eyes. You realized you had been within feet of him and yet you didn’t see him. 

_ You were standing on the stage, center in a spotlight while a voice announces you as the ‘Angelic Virgin’ you hated that name. You shake while you hold the mic, you always got shakes before you sang. You noticed some regular groupies/sinners sitting in the front catcalling and screaming for you. You smile as much as you can. Your pimp was watching you from behind the stage, after this you would get some blood taken from you and the highest bidders would get to have a glass. You were not looking forward to that. You turn back toward the audience and start singing. “You had plenty money 1922..” This song came out a few years after you died but you liked it so you sang it. The lights helped dim the auidence which made you happy. The worst was when you could see them, they always looked at you with lust filled eyes and you hated that. They were pigs. _

_ Before you could finish your song someone in the back screamed _

_“RADIO DEMON SCATTER” _

_You turned to your pimp and watched his eyes go wide. He ushered you backstage and you rushed to him. He grabbed your arm tightly and ran to one of the back rooms, not your dressing room you note but a small storage room. _

_“Who is-” _

_“Shaddup!” _

_You quiet down and just watch and listen. Radio static fills the air along with screaming. Bloody murder screaming. The sounds you heard scared you to your core. Gushing. Crunching. Bones shattering. Your eyes are wide as you watch your handler shake in horror you’ve never seen him so scared before. Finally after an hour, the sounds quelled. You both waited another moment before walking out of the closet. When you reached the stage the whole room was painted red. Blood everywhere. _

_“Heavens..” You lost your footing and slumped over into a chair watching him walk around the room grabbing left over cash and pocketing any items. _

_“Yeah it’s why you don’t fuck with the Radio Demon.” _

_Radio. You used to dance around the radio listening to.. who was it? Your mind wandered back to this Radio Demon and how everyone was terrified of him and after seeing his carnage you knew why this man was in hell. And he deserved to be here. _

Alastor’s hand cupped your cheek wiping away the tears that were freely falling. “Hello sweetheart,” his voice like radio static filled the room. You opened your arms silently waiting, asking for permission. He nods and you can’t help but cry harder, this time with a smile as big as his on your face. Wrapping your arms around him, your head leaning into his chest. Sighing contently feeling his warmth again.

“Sugar I missed you so much, I’ve been looking for you everyday since I got here, funniest thing I couldn’t remember you in the slightest, I knew I was married and I wanted to find you but I didn’t know who I was married too.”

He stiffens a little, wrapping his arms around your back. “Well Darling you found me! A win on your part I must say, not many have the same convictions or wants to find me!” A laugh track played behind his voice. Right he was the Radio Demon. You got it now. Your stomach lurches for a moment thinking about all those dead bodies you stumbled across at your show but you shake it off. As long as your husband was happy you were happy. You unwrapped yourself from his body, wiping your eyes and smiling bright at him. 

***

The first thing Alastor noticed when he saw her was how she didn’t seem angry. Or cold. Or distant. The last memory of her that he had was the day she died and she was all three then. She was now beaming up at him, his sweet wife, his southern beauty. He didn’t deserve her complete and utter love. He watched in amusement as she straightened out her dress and fussed with her appearance as if she wasn’t the most beautiful person in the room. She must not have remember that day, not with the way she’s looking at him right now. His smile widened at her, this will be a secret he will keep. He noticed the rest of the group left the kitchen and now we’re all staring at the two of them. The funny one, the girl in white, looked like she was about two seconds away from ripping his beloved away from his grasp. Which would be no good, not a bit. He just got her back! He couldn’t lose her again. That would be very bad. Grabbing her arm Alastor pulled her to the group, already chatting away.

“My dear you found me while I was doing some charity work, with you being here you can now join in! We can think up a perfect position for you! I’ve made some new friends here today all very entertaining! Let's introduce you it will be quite a pleasure!” 

  
  



	3. Heavenly Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygoodness! Thank you guys for the love! I just wanted to share my love for Alastor and I'm so happy everyone loves him too! <3<3 Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

“Is this some kinda fucking joke?” 

Huskers voice boomed over everyone there. Alastor had walked over you in tow and very precariously introduced the rest of his new/old friends and acquaintances. Not surprising, no one even knew you existed. You were currently in question by everyone else, just standing there awkwardly, shifting on the heels of your feet. 

“No I don't think so!” Alastor’s response was loud, the laugh track echoing.

“You’re married? Ugh that’s why you didn’t take up my offer to suck your dick, which still stands by the way.” Angel was quick to say, a wink following that which was aimed at both you and your husband.

“No no no I have no interest in the services you provide, and neither does she.” You were amused by Angel Dust and his antics, you’ve seen him around quite a bit, similar lines of work, yet you’ve never actually met him.

Two of his spider like arms wrap around you leaning close to your ear, “Tell me everything toots, you’re married to strawberry pimp? That's got to be interesting, I need details. What’s it like under the suit?” Before you can answer, his arms are being forcefully removed from your body. And in their place, your husbands hands start resting on your shoulders. It causes Angel to back up, shrug, and go bother someone else. 

Niffty was sweet as sugar and she seemed to be the most comfortable around your darling, which again, you couldn’t blame the others for at all. And Husker didn’t seem too interested but he definitely didn’t fully believe Al when he told them. The girl in white who looked scared and angry before was named Vaggie and she still had a look of concern plastered on her face.

“ Well you already met me,” Charlie smiled and tried to quell the awkward situation. “And you just met Vaggie, she helps me run the Happy Hotel!” Oh yeah, you’ve been meaning to ask.

“Yes I was wondering about that name sugar, you’ve said it here and on that picture show but the sign outside says Hazbin?”

You watch Vaggie turn visibly red. “Did you change our fucking sign?!”

Looking up at Alastor, you watch how he shrugs bringing his focus on his mic, “ I gave it an upgrade, free of charge!” Another laugh track. 

Quickly Alastor side steps with you, as Vaggie lunges at him. When she misses, she points a finger at the two of you. “ I don’t trust her for a second! No way he’s married! He’s pure evil!” He brushes himself off and walks towards her.

“No dear! I was married when I was alive, breathing, mortal if you will. Before I bumped off I married this little darling! She’s even wearing the ring to prove it.” You were in fact wearing your wedding ring. You refused to take the dang thing off. You used it as a crutch in trying times when you couldn’t remember your beloved. Before you could say anything to rebuttal Vaggie’s obvious distrust, Charlie stepped between her and Alastor.

“No Vaggie, you got it all wrong! Y/n actually came to check in!” Silence echoed the room. 

Laughter broke out amongst Husker and Angel, you immediately felt self conscious. Husker turned to you wiping the tears from his eyes. “Your hubby over there don’t believe in redemption.”

Angel is laughing hard as well. “Yeah, thats some funny shit Charlie.He thinks we are all lost causes, sure she does too” Turning towards Alastor another memory coursed through you. But this one, hurt. And it was only a moment it was just a voice coming from a distant memory something you didn’t remember.

Alastor’s voice echoing softly in your head. ‘_ My love you pray to go to heaven, I’m not going to mess that up for you having you follow me down my path to hell, however I know you won’t leave me here either,’ _Cupping your head you fell into Alastor a little bit.

“Look now you’ve upset her!” Charlie’s voice came out, concerned and worried.

“Upset her? The girl is married to the Radio Demon, why is she trying to be redeemed?” Huskers voice came next not caring how much his words affected you.

“May I speak for myself?” Speaking up you looked around at everyone. Alastor just smiling at you, sharp teeth. You think only for a moment what it would be like to kiss him again. “I did come here with the intention to get redemption, but my mind is not made up. I did just see my husband for the first time in decades, so I am a bit frazzled right now.” You walk up to Charlie, and smiling. “You're a peach thank you for worrying about me, but I’m alright. I’m used to gossip, being married to him.” You look back at him smiling wide, “Now I know I smelled your mother's jambalaya where did it go?”

Alastors smile got wider, “Yes of course you must be starving darling!” 

Grabbing your arm he lead you into a dining hall, Niffty slipped passed you and started cleaning the area. “Ohmygosh! This just won’t do!”

Everyone else followed in as well. You sat down and watched your husband pull the pot out of nowhere and begin filling bowls on the table for everyone. You watched everyone else sit, and to your surprise Vaggie sat next to you. “I still don’t fully trust you.” Her voice whispers to you. You turn towards her about to say something but you can, she continues. “However if you really did come to change, you should. You can’t remember how you died can you?” Suddenly that dawned on you. There were so many memories still lost, still foggy.

Before you can respond Alastor sits on your other side, whiskey in hand, “Dig in everyone!” 

After dinner you follow Alastor to the elevator. Charlie slipped you your own room key but you just tucked it away in your overnight bag. Doubting you would need it. Your husband lets you walk in first, the smile ever present on his face. Now that you were alone the silence felt uneasy. Like something unspoken was floating through the air. Getting off on the 16th floor, he leads you to his room. He unlocked the door swifty, holding it open for you. You walked in, the room was nice and clean. Placing your bag down on the table, you sat down on the bed. He watched you, his red eyes following your movements. You pat the space beside you hoping he will come and join you.

He does. He pulls off his jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack. Before sitting down on the bed next to you. He lays his hand on yours giving it a squeeze, you link your fingers in with his. “ I’ve missed you so much, I don’t understand why I can’t remember so much of our lives sugar and it’s scary, I'm scared.” You look up into his eyes, they look a bit softer just a bit more concerned.

His other hand cups your face he looks into your eyes. “Are you scared of me darling? Learning your husband is a demon who kills?”

You give it a thought before shaking your head. “No love, not at all. Honestly Alastor the only thing that scares me about you is how I’m supposed to ever kiss you again with those sharp teeth.”

He laughs heartily, you’ve missed that sound. “You can my dear look,” he lifts your chin and kisses you deeply. He pulls away, leaving you breathless, the same way you felt when you met him. The only thing you could process as you laid together whispering into the night before falling asleep was the sound of a radio crackling and tuning out. 

_ *** _

_ The year was 1923 Alastor had just finished his shift working the evening radio hour. It was a long one quite annoyingly long in fact, it had taken up some of his… hobby time. But he loved it, the smell of the mic and records. The safe feeling of the small office space. A whole world of listeners yet it was only him in the room. A one way conversation. He loved it. He had to lay low for the next few days anyway. His murders were getting a bit too complicated and he had to make sure no one caught him. Walking out of the studio and down the buildings front stairs he saw a woman waiting outside with a bag of beignets. She visibly brightened when she saw him. Interesting. She didn’t seem like the other women who threw themselves on him, what could he say he was a charmer. More polite, entertaining even with the way she's nervously tugging at her dress. He looked her over, she was filthy rich. It was obvious with the way she dressed. She couldn’t be a good victim for him but maybe... Something else? _

_ Opening the door joining the woman outside, Alastor walked up to her smile ever present on his face. “Hello sweetheart, the names Alastor what do I owe the pleasure?” He stuck his hand out to her, letting her shake it. _

_She smiles at him. “Hello, my name is y/n I heard your show and I thought it was just wonderful I just had to say hello, I brought some beignets?” She held the bag up to him, his smile ever growing. _

_“Why thank you darling! I will only eat them if you join me however, you seem like a one of a kind gal!” Her smile got brighter as she nodded._

_ He was right not a victim at all, she would make a wonderful cover, who wouldn't want to marry a rich southern belle? _

  
  



	4. Morning Dew Drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this is just a fluff chapter for my own self indulgence, I am a firm believer that Alastor would be soft to someone he cares about so here he is being soft. Sorry there isn't s much story in this one, there is plot points but its not as heavy. You guys are amazing thank you so much for the love! <3<3<3

_ Maybe it was the way he was looking at her tonight that made her heart beat. He had come home all scratched up covered in blood, he was attacked by a feral dog on his way home ( that’s what he said however, he was just attacked by his latest victim, feisty bitch) She knew her husband was apprehensive of animals, so the lie was easily believed. _

_Maybe it was the way she was willing to help him cover his crimes made his heart beat a bit faster that night. Alastor was currently watching her dress the wound, she wasn’t asking a single question. Even if she didn’t know what she was doing, it meant something to him that she was even willing too. He sat in the master bathroom, shirt off and soaking in the sink, cold water. She even cut up some lemons to help try to get rid of the blood soaking through the poor shirt. _

_ Maybe it was the fact he was sitting shirtless less than a foot from her, that made a blush rush to her cheeks. They were married but they hardly got this… intimate. Not that cleaning the blood and wrapping gauze around her husband's chest and arms was really intimate. It still was a bit too much to sit so close, feel his heartbeat. His sun kissed creamy skin was warm to the touch. Worried her cold fingers would be jarring, she blew on them to heat them up. _

_ He smiled at her, always so thoughtful. It was half the reason he fell for her to begin with. He can’t really place it, he doesn’t remember when he fell her. Doesn’t know the time or place. It was just one day. He woke up early and looked at her from their separate beds and decided that he wanted them to be together, he wanted to be closer, able to hold her. He pushed his bed against hers. Then that was that. Her smile that day was most entertaining. _

_ Her nimble hands finally finished wrapping him up. She lifted his arm and placed a small delicate kiss over the wrappings. “There you go sugar, good as new! If that darn mutt comes back I’m gonna have to give him a firm talking to!” _

_ He laughed, grabbing her hand placing a kiss on her knuckles, sparing only a second of thought at the thing that actually hurt him, now a body he left mangled and rotting on the side of the road. “My dear that would be positively delightful!” _

_ There would be nothing Alastor wouldn’t do to keep her love. _

_ *** _

Waking up in the morning you noticed the spot next to you was empty. You knew what you wanted to do today. Figure out how you died. Sitting up you stretched and yawned, then looked around the room. The shower was running. Your phone was ringing. A lot was happening. 

Turning towards the closed bathroom door a blush rose to your face and you tried your best to will it away. It was your husband, it shouldn’t bother you. Maybe it was because it’s been literal decades since you’ve seen him remotely undressed, so your nerves are kinda shot. 

Next you look at your vibrating phone. You hated these things, call it your old sensibilities but they drove you nuts. You winced as you picked it up. He was calling. Well no shit he would. You knew running away to a random hotel and not going back was a long shot of an idea, besides you’ve only been gone maybe 12 hours it’s not like he would have noticed any sooner and already gave up. He sent more than 50 texts in the last hour. Getting more annoyed and violent as he went on. Asking then to demanding to know where you were, claiming to hunt you down or if you slept around ruining “his” virgin blood. You read them through quickly before sending one text back only saying, ‘I quit’ then you shut off your cell. 

You knew you had at least ten more minutes. Al just loved to drain the hot water from the tap. Standing up you changed into your dress, however as you pulled it on you noticed it was changing color. The bottom of the dress had turned bright red, the crimson shining brightly in the warm light of the room. The color was slowly moving upwards, staining the white fabric like spilled wine. Your fingers ran along the rims, entranced by the new color. You hardly noticed when the bathroom door did open and your half dressed husband came out. 

“Well darling that color is far better suited for you than that garish white! Red the color of entertainment, love and blood! The perfect color I would say!” 

You turned to him your face going completely red. He was shirtless, a towel under his hair, which was dripping on to his body. He looked just like how he did that one day, the day you wrapped his wounds. (More for your memory score!) Flustered, you turned away bringing your attention back to the dress. You can hear him chuckle before a sound echo’s like a popping radio, then you look back and he’s fully dressed. Sliding his gloves on his hands, he stands next to you looking you up and down. For just a moment you can see something flash across his face, not a look of happiness but something else, something sad. Its gone before you can fully grasp it was even there. 

“I missed ya this morning sugar,” You look up at his hair, the ears on his head. Still dripping. You wondered how soft they were. “You’re still a bit wet,” 

He looks up adjusting his monocle, a lot different then the cheaters he used to wear. “It appears your right!” Shaking quickly he gets the rest of the liquid off. His ears puff out, looking softer than ever. 

“Are they soft?” The question spills out before you even mean to say it. He looks at you confused for a moment before following your line of sight. 

“These? Well the help me hear, never did bother to check on the softness, bit busy causing chaos and destruction around town you know,” his laugh track plays. 

For some reason that brought another memory to you, there was something you were scared of while you were alive, scared of for about a month before you died, but you don’t remember what. You hate not sharing this with you beloved but maybe… you should talk to Vaggie first. She seemed to know more than she let on. 

You watched Alastor manifest coffee out of somewhere, you bet you still know how he likes it. Black, extra dark. You were amused by this, he always seemed too sweet to just drink it black. He sat down at the little table in the room, you walked over and sat down with him. “Still like your tea sweetheart?” You nod eagerly watching him make it out of thin air. He remembered, two sugars and a drop of honey. 

“I’m impressed you still remember how to make it, I only just remembered you like your coffee black, speaking of memories sugar, do most denizens of Hell remember how they died or was I just special?” 

He passes you the cup beginning to answer, “Of course I remember! What type of lousy husband would I be if I didn’t! I haven’t the slightest inkling why you forgot my dear, but you are special,” 

You smile at him enjoying his compliments and the warmth of the morning. You knew you had to figure out how and why you died and you knew your husband knew, however want to not bother with it for right now was pretty strong. 

As you enjoy the cup he goes on and on about his life here, the women in love with him, the people that feared him. How he noticed this hotel and why he actually came here, to watch demons struggle for his own personal enjoyment. Which made you scowl at him, to which he replied, “But darling it worked so well in our favor!”

You stood up and walked in front of him, he looks you up and down. “I want to remember more, the more I’m with you sugar the more that comes back, the more whole I feel.” He stands grabbing your hands, that look of sadness comes to his face again before once again disappearing without a trace. All of a sudden music is playing around the room. An old song, a familiar song. One you would hum to yourself waiting, praying to meet him again. 

He starts waltzing around the room, pulling you with him. Your feet just know the steps, he leans into your ear and talks quietly, the lowest he’s been the whole time “We used to dance around the living room darling, took a year for us to stop stepping on each others toes. I cooked dinner most nights I didn’t have to work late. Your smile was so warm and welcoming, it made me happy each time I came in the door.”

He stops speaking when a knock came from the door, you both step away from each other you flatten your dress out and look at your hair. He walks to the door opening it wide. “Come in now, no time like the present!” His smile growing when he looks at the two who knocked. 

Charlie and Vaggie were at the door both looking vaguely concerned and confused. “Hey y/n, there’s a man here to see you…” Charlie said. 

  
  



	5. One Can Only Die Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think the title says a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys make my heart burst omg! I want to do a art trade if you guys are interested! I want to see what everyones MC, Reader character looks like! I've drawn up my own but I'd love to see what everyone else thinks she looks like!<3<3 So either link me to a picture or send it straight to my tumblr! @ planet-cupcake   
I will be putting up my picture for the next chapter so I can't wait to see what y'all think or what art might come my way! Also brownie points if you can figure out what the Pimp is named after and why he died! Love ya!

Alastor thought himself a patient man. A powerful being of evil yet a patient man. He had given up everything he loved, or so he thought, and became all powerful with a smile and a bow. He would let demons and sinners beg and plead before slaughtering them, it did make for a more entertaining broadcast! And yet, as he walked down the steps into the lobby he found himself not patient and quite ready to rip out and devour this horrid piece of garbage who was yelling at his wife. 

The two of them were having a lovely morning, a concerning morning as well, being that she was remembering things a lot quicker then he would have enjoyed. However, Y/n went running downstairs the second Charlie and Vaggie came to the door. Screaming obscenities and curses as she did. Leaving the other three to follow in her steps to see just what was the problem. This lead to Alastor questioning how much patience he had not to dispose of the problem in a second, however for once in his hundred years of consciousness he didn’t fully understand what was happening, and he was stuck watching the show. 

The problem in question was in a bright red fur and was large and overbearing. He was a dog demon, a big snout with an overbite, and a lit cigarette practically falling out of his mouth. Alastor hated dogs, always has. This pimp, as Angel Dust might say, was staring down at his wife, checking her for marks and bruises. Yelling, not letting her get so much of a word in. With how loud he was he hardly noticed the other patrons of the hotel gathering in the lobby, watching. 

“Leave now. I told you I quit, you have no right to come here or even be here.” 

His darling sweet belle had said that with much malice, it almost made Alastor shiver. He wanted to walk closer to the scene, his static and radio pops getting louder with every word he heard come out of this dog's mouth. As he went to move he felt a very tentative arm reach out and tap him. Disliking almost every touch other than his wife, his eyes narrowed his smile wider, as they turned to look at the source. 

Angel pulled his hand back insanely fast, looking very concerned and worried, whispering. “Do you even know who that guy is? Your wife was in some seedy shit Smiles, don’t just rush in there. I know that pimp he’s friends with Val, that’s Luckie Deck . I promise it won’t end well for her if you ain’t smart about this.” 

Alastor looked him up and down the spider seeming relieved that Alastor didn’t snatch one of his arms off his body. Angel must have a point, if he was willing to brave touching him. Summoning his mic, “Perhaps you're right my effeminate fellow. Then lets watch, after she is safe, I will kill him.” 

He watched in amusement as Angel looked at him, fear in his eyes before a smile crossed his face. Then he went back to eyeing down the dog demon. “Oh goody I’ve always wanted to watch a pimp die! Haha! You should kill Val after that-”

“You bitch! I own that blood of yours what the fuck are you even saying you can’t quit!”

There he goes again. Honestly his voice was atrocious he would never make it in radio. Alastor couldn’t help but smile to himself at his jest. Vaggie was on his right and she was fuming, probably worried about the hotel's reputation, and Charlie was hiding behind her and himself. Suddenly the man looked at his wife’s dress, his eyes widening at the color shift. 

“Fuck! You slept with someone didn’t you? Slut do you even know what you cost me?!” His grubby little hands started pulling at the ends of her dress. His face getting redder and redder matching the dress he was endlessly tugging on. 

“Get off me! I didn’t do anything! How dare you talk to me like this? I told you to leave me alone.” He watched his wife pull her dress out of the pimps hands. Stepping back from him trying to get more leverage. 

“You are mine. Mine. I can talk to you however I want.” He stopped yelling, his chest heaving. He lights a new cigarette, bringing his eyes back to her. His hand cupping her cheek pulling her close. Alastor could see the tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

Alastor felt something inside him snap. Burning red hatred for this pathetic shit who was touching her so rough and now gently. His hand gripped his mic harder his eyes slowly turning into radio dials.

“Come on doll, let’s go back home, with me... where you belong. I’ll even test your blood but if you are fucking lying lets just say some of your fans are gonna be paying to slut you up more. You know I hate liars right? You know what you’ll get if you are lying to me” He pulled away turning his attention to Charlie, “She’s checking out of this batshit stupid hotel…” 

***

His words trailed off. His grip on your hand loosens, you wiped your watering eyes and turned to look at his line of sight. There he was, glowing crimson. Radio static filled the air. Loud and popping. It was so hard to listen too, you wanted to cover your ears. Instead you smirk ripping your hand away from him. Luckie looked small, scared, he was shaking. “Oh, I don’t think I introduced you, that’s Alastor the Radio Demon…” Suddenly the room goes dark, silent. You feel a hand grab your shoulder pulling you closer to them, you know the gloves you lean into the touch. You hear a quiet whisper behind you, only loud enough for you to hear. “Hello darling,” The popping and static return and the pimp is looking at you, or more who’s behind you. His red light illuminating the lobby. 

“That’s my husband.”

***

_ “You hardly know him!” The governess of your house was complaining again... as you got dressed for your wedding. “It’s only been what, three months?”  _

_ “Four Agthia”  _

_ She huffed and helped you pull the dress on over your head. Lacy and white, beautiful. It was pure like your love for him. “Still, Miss y/n… It doesn’t seem like he loves you nearly as much as you love him.” _

_ You shake your head and smoothed the dress out. Powdering your face and painting your lips ruby. “Can you be a dear and grab my veil?” You watched Agthia through the mirror sigh and go grab the long lace veil. She fits it over your head, minding the curls in your hair. Once it was over your head you gasped. You looked wonderful. You only could wish Alastor thought the same.  _

_ “You’re quite the beauty Miss y/n…” Agthia helped you up and made last minute adjustments to your dress. “I am in agreement with your father however, I just don’t trust that man. He’s got bad Voodoo vibes.”  _

_ Ah yes. The Voodoo vibes. You’ve heard this one before, both your father and Agthia said the same thing. Aggie was more for this story, she told this to you almost everyday, she also had a crazy idea that he was the New Orleans Cannibal,( you hated that story the most) “He’s not in any Voodoo nonsense, he’s not a killer or any other ridiculous thing. You say this everyday.” She pulls away from you looking you deep in the eye.  _

_ “He gives bad vibes y/n. Evil bad vibes. You shouldn’t mess with a Voodoo Shadow man.”  _

_ You roll your eyes and give her a hug, and when you pull away you smile at her, giving your dress one last spin. As you walk to the door to call for your father you turn once more to her and say, “I hear you dear, I don’t agree with you but I hear you, I’ll be careful. However, I am in love with him and I know he’s in love with me. And in the end, it doesn’t matter to me what he’s into or what he believes in. I know he will protect me, and I can’t wait to call him my husband.” _

***

Blood. It was covering the floor. Dripping off the furniture, Alastor loved blood, the salty treat he got from causing harm to others. He also loved the sound of screaming. This demon had a lot of both. It begged as he crushed his heel into it’s skull. Crying, begging for forgiveness. It was so fun to hear a demon beg, it was so close to praying. Alastor’s static was ringing about the room crackling, making loud bangs and pops. Alastor looked down at his fingers, they were covered in blood. He brought them up to his lips licking the sweet liquid off them. The flashing symbols that followed his carnage were filling the room with their light. His mic was larger than normal, it was broadcasting the disgusting sounds that dog was making. 

“Wonderful, I’ve been lacking inspiration for so long. Haven't had a broadcast as interesting as this in forever, I should probably just kill you there's only so much more whimpering you can do, since I cut out your tongue.” He leaned down and lifted the head of the demon up with his foot, looking him in the eye, he was crying, good. He had to look even more pathetic.“But you touched my wife, and called her such nasty names, so you need to suffer a fate more painful than death.”

  
  
  
  
  



	6. A Talk with Vaggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Darlings! Thank you for all the reads and comments you guys really make my day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ART TRADE! Hopefully, if I've done this right, you should see my reader character at the bottom of the text, or at least a link to her. This is my own Harbin Oc and what I personally thought she would look like! I've love to see what you guys came up with or created! If you would like to use her thats okay I would just like credit to the character and if you do chose to use her omg please send it my way!<3<3  
List of my Social Medias please feel free to reach out!  
Tumblr: planet-cupcake  
Instagram: MissMaeveElyse  
I do have a twitter but I hardly use it but its the same as the insta,  
and of course here if you want to send it any other way just let me know in the comments okay? love you all!

Coughing, you wave your hand in front of your face. Trying to breathe with the smoke filling the room. You crack open your eyes and you don’t see Luckie in front of you anymore. The red haze was gone. “Alastor? Sweetheart you there?” Unfortunately no one answered. And when the smoke cleared away, both him and Luckie were gone. 

“AW great! I wanted to see that dirty bastard get what coming to him! Stupid Strawberry pimp taking all the fun…” The familiar voice of Angel echoed through the room, you finally turn to the top of the stairs, just now noticing the other people that were up there. 

Charlie looked visibly relieved there was no blood covering the lobby. That to you was understandable. Vaggie looked concerned her eye darting around the room then finally landing on you. Angel well, looked bummed out, but he also looked slightly relieved there was no actual carnage in the hotel lobby either. 

Charlie was quick to you, wrapping you in a hug. “Holy Hell are you okay? Who was that guy? I was so nervous I almost started to sing.” Vaggie was right behind her rolling her eye and dry laughing. 

“No. No singing. That wouldn’t have helped hon,” Vaggie walks up to you and after Charlie let’s go, (she was quietly mumbling about how singing might and could have worked) Vaggie gently places a hand on your shoulder, “Are you okay though? You’ve obviously been through a lot more than I thought.”

You felt lost. This was the first time in the last 24 hours you didn’t know where your beloved husband was, and even if the creep deserved it, you were scared to know what your husband could be doing. This was also the first time in the last century you weren’t tied down to the club, your blood wasn’t getting emptied for others and you were free. Well as free as you could be in Hell you guess. It was much like how you were when you first got here, just floating throughout Hell, like purgatory. But still, you nod your head and try to smile at the sweet gals in front of you. “Yes, I’m alright sugar. Just a tad confused on where Al disappeared too but I’m not hurt and pretty sure Luckie won’t ever bother me again.” 

Both nod solumely. “Yeah! Don’t think you gotta worry about him… haha” Charlie trailed off into an awkward laugh. She grabs your hand and sits you down, sitting on the couch across from you. Charlie was such a peach you could see her brain working a mile a minute just to figure out ways to comfort you. You watch Vaggie sit down next to her while the space besides you becomes occupied by Angel. 

“So doll face, we must do similar lines of work, considering that Luckie _ was _one of Valentino’s best friends. How come I’ve never heard of you?” You took quick note on how he said was, knowing Luckie was most likely already dead. He leans in closer to you, wiggling his eyebrows. “Are you that freaky in bed the boss-mans gotta keep you a secret?” 

You flush at what he might be implying, huffing your chest up a bit you fold your arms and turn away from him.

“We don’t do that similar work Mr.Dust. I am the virgin singer I’m sure you’ve heard about me. Weren’t you listening at all to the conversation that was just being held?” 

“No way! You’re that broad? I never cared much for ear orgasms rather just give regular ones myself. Wait... so you and Smiles never? Ha! Classic! Are you telling me that he’s virgin meat too?”

“Angel!” Charlie whipped one of the couch cushions at him. 

“What?”

“You don’t just ask that type of stuff!”

He huffs and leans dramatically over the couch. “These are important questions! If I want any chance-”

Charlie stands up and give a look to Vaggie before grabbing two of angels arms and pulling him off the couch.  
“Come on! Redemption time for you! Trying to bed our new friends husband is a sin ya know!” 

Charlie calling you a friend brought a smile to your face. And you watch as Charlie practically drags Angel away, you feel sorry for him. If you weren’t on the fence about redemption yourself you are sure you’d both be getting dragged away. But no you were married to the Radio Demon of all people so getting to Heaven was moved lower on your lists of things to do today. 

Vaggie looked nervous like she wasn’t sure how to start the conversation, you chuckle your nerves also shaking you like a wet dog. Twisting your fingers and rubbing at your wedding ring wasn’t going to start any conversation you were going to have. You were pretty sure you knew what she wanted to say. “Well, I would like to discuss my death with you but, dear you might as well just spit whatever you wanna say out, I know you don’t trust him but-” 

“But? But?! But what y/n? Are you going to stay I don’t know him like you do? Well, yeah! Maybe! But I do know one thing. He’s a murder, a force to be reckend with.” 

She sighs as she sees the annoyed face you give her, and she rubs her face in her hands. “I’m sorry, your going through a lot right now, I’ll try to stop.. So you want to figure out how you died right?” She goes back to looking just nervous, “Okay, what do you remember anything?”

You sit there and just think, “Not much, I remember when I showed up here, I remember waiting a century to find Al, I’m getting pieces of memory back the more time I spend with him, but other then that. I did get one memory about being scared for about a month before I died but nothing exact about my death.”

She pulls her hair a bit, “Wow that really isn’t much to work on. I was hoping you at least knew if you were murdered, which by the sounds of it, is probably what happened.” 

“No, I doubt I was murdered…”

“You sure? People who died in traumatic ways often forget how they died.” 

You trail off, not sure at all anymore. Maybe you were it would make sense on why you were so young and why Alastor was also dead at a young age. He probably couldn’t live without you. Maybe…? You just weren’t sure. “Maybe I was killed by that serial killer that was stalking Louisiana,I only recently remembered that he existed as well, ain't that funny! I have a feeling in my heart that Al knows, but it seems to make him sad so I’m guessing I did have a sad end, though it still doesn't explain how I got here at all with no memories.”

You watched her get angrier with each word you said. Once again you are quiet and you start twisting your fingers. It looks like she’s about to burst again, this time however you feel as if it's your fault. What did you say? You racked your brain for something, anything that could help you. So of course, you ramble.“I promise sugar, that must be it! Maybe I should stop trying to figure out how I died it's not as important to me I got Al back, he’s a good man, -”

“It impresses me your willing to defend the man who killed you.” 

***

_ They were gossiping again. Your father and you were walking to the radio station to meet up with Alastor, your father liked to walk you there to make sure you were safe. Couldn’t be too careful with the New Orleans Cannibal about, could you? You had been courting with Al for almost four months, and for each of those months the single women around town would gossip about your relationship. _

_ He was a big-shot in town, the local radio host, a devilishly handsome man with a matching charming attitude. Everyone was smitten with him and really who could blame them. He even was a hunter and helped stock one of the biggest restaurants in town with their venison supply. And you were, well the wealthy daughter of the Cotton King. Of course you ended up with the most eligible bachelor in town. Not that you planned it that way, you just fell for him. Most of the gossip was jealousy talking. It still hurt to hear them slander away your reputation. In hopes maybe, he would drop you and go after one of them. _

_ You shot a glare at the bubbling blondes in the corner all whispering loudly about treating him better than you could. But what really got you red was when they would make mean jabs at your darling Alastor. Calling him mean words and making up nasty lies, saying he was openly with you yet, he was in their beds. You figured in hopes maybe you'd believe them and leave them. But you knew something they didn't about Alastor, and you knew he wouldn’t do that especially. _

_ The worst the girls would come up with was that he was only with you for your money, it hurts so many were willing to believe that. Disgusting lies. You hated them all. Your father nudged you to get you out of your head. The station, you were here. You smiled up at him and a look of worry crossed his face, _

_ “My dear are you sure you love this man? You must have heard those rumors on the walk, those women really wag their tongues” _

_ “Rumors Daddy, are not to be listened or given an inkling of a thought.” _

_ That was your own lie, you did listen. It made you angry that they would even be willing to drag his name down to try to sleep with him, but looking up at the station thinking about Alastor waiting for you up there. It made all the bad feelings go away. Replacing them with happy warm ones. The type to make a stomach flutter. _

_ He chuckled lightly, “Do not use my own words against me daughter, I know you care for him highly and I know he cares about you he’s told me so, but I just have a feeling…” He stops and smiles at you, you could have sworn he whipped a tear from his eye. “Go on and surprise him up there, his show is almost over. I’m sure he’d love to see you.” You felt a kiss being placed at the top of your head, as you opened the door rushing up the steps to see him. _

_ And what a big surprise he had for you up there. _

_ _


	7. Wedding Rings and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a bit spicy for our lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the ones who sent me art<3<3 If you want to send me any art you did for this story or hazbin in general I would love to see it<3 Hope everyone had/has a wonderful holiday!

You laid in bed thinking, remembering, trying to piece what little you remembered of your past. It had been a couple hours since you stormed out on Vaggie, absolutely peeved that she dare think your husband killed you and left you to rot in hell. He was not that kind of man... Was he? Well, even if he was that kind of man he wouldn’t have done that to you, because he loves you… Right? Goodness she put all these thoughts and worries in your head, they were banging around in there making your brain hurt. 

And where in Hell was the man in question huh? You wanted to talk to Al, you knew he was going overboard with roughing this pimp up, and the fact he was probably knee deep in the blood of someone you knew… well it sent a new type of shiver down your spine. Rolling over on the satin red sheets your sigh. Not sure at all what to do anymore. The road surrounding your death had so many spiky paths. Did you even want to try?

Yes. You guess you did want to try in the end. It broke your heart that you hardly remember any of your life. However lost your memory was, the pages were slowly getting refilled. Bits and pieces came back like fireflies on a summer's eve. You could remember the smell of the Bayou, and the fish your father would buy from the fishermen who would spend the day on the river. You remember your estate, the white mansion with the fields of flowing cotton behind it. 

The taste of venison, caught and prepared by your husband as he drank whiskey neat and you had your red wine.  You rubbed your thumb along the ring on your finger. Watching idly as your finger dented to the ring to your hand.  You remember his mother, a sweet old lady who could out smoke and drink any man. She would cook for the two of you when you came over, jambalaya always in the pot. She spoke french, as did he, Alastor didn’t speak it often unless he was nervous or serious. You remember learning it with Alastor, the way it felt funny on your tongue. 

***

_ You walked up the steps, round the corner and down the hall on the left. That was Alastor's recording room. The way to get there being recorded in your brain. The light saying he was ‘on air’ just shut off. You straightened your new dress and patted your hair down. You had to look good for him. You knocked twice, the door opened quickly and there he was looking down at you with a smile.  _

_ “Darling you’re here early!”  _

_ You giggle as you watch him open his arms wide to embrace you, the sudden smell of roses hitting your nose.  _

_ “Alastor, what do you have in there, a whole flower shop?”  _

_ He chuckles lightly, letting you go placing a kiss on the top of your forehead. If that just ain’t the most romantic thing. You flush at the touch. He spins you watching your new red flapper dress spin around you. He smiles as he watches it move.  _

_ “You look just stunning dear, absolutely ravishing, come on in and you can see just why it smells like that,” he moves aside letting you step into the office. Its covered in roses. Petals line the floor, the windows, covering the desk. There are full flowers as well, in big vases lining the walls of the room. You look around in awe at all the red in the place. It suits him. “Do you like it darling?”  _

_ “Oh Al, sugar I do!”  _

_ You step further into the room, letting the scent wash over you covering your body. There’s a hint of a metal smell, something rusty, bloody, but then again it’s covered by the roses beauty. You pick one up, being mindful of the thorns. Bringing it closer to your face you smile at the wonderful color, you knew Al loved red. You turned around to tell him how gorgeous he's made the room, when you find him on one knee and looking nervous. A smile still present on his face. You flush more as you see the ring in his hand.  _

_ “Oh.. sugar,”  _

_ “My Darling, I feel my life is much like these roses. Full of thorns and a messy dark red. Yet you bring a light into my life that I wasn’t expecting. You love my thorns and all the crimonsons on my hands. You need not worry, I did already ask your father but I want you to know that I love you. I will protect you until we run out of breath on this mortal world and I will love you in the beyond. I want to spend our lives dancing to the same songs, falling into the radios as we step on each others toes. I promise to always keep you entertained. So cherie, will you marry me?” _

_ You could feel tears falling down your face before he got to his second sentence. You nodded quickly stammering out a broken yes, before letting him slip the ring on your finger. It was old, dull silver, with a beautiful emerald in the center. You rub your thumb against it loving the feeling of metal on your hand.  _

_ “It was my mothers, she insisted I get off my arse,  _ _ arrête d'attendre et épouse-la” You both laugh, it did sound like something she would say. You opened your arms to him as he stood up. He nodded quickly, letting you hold him close pressing a kiss to his lips and just feel the flutter of his heart beat. You wanted to scream to the whole of Louisiana that he was yours, everyone else lost the game they didn’t know they were playing. You won the heart of the most amazing, perfect man.  _

_ *** _

You woke up to a dim red light covering the room. Making a move to sit up and rub the sleep out of your eyes, you notice the light is coming from the corner of the room. There sits your husband, the love of your life Alastor. He’s sitting in a large chair quietly reading. Standing quickly you rush to him, he notices in time and places the book down opening his arms up for you. He reeks of blood and iron musk. But you could hardly care, as you shove your face deep into his chest. Climbing on to his lap just to hold him. 

“Sorry Darling! I might be a bit of a mess right now but it is nice to see you! Have you had a good day?” 

You lift your head up to look at him. His red eyes staring into yours. You could get lost in the red of his eyes. “You were gone forever dear, made me think you decided to up and leave me,” This was a jest of course, you knew you didn’t think it for even a second. Your thoughts were preoccupied earlier. You straighten out his bow tie, liking the soft fabric between your fingers. 

“Was a bit busy that's all! My work today was so focused I got carried away haha! Quite good for me in fact! I’ve been lacking focus and energy for so long now that I was so into my broadcast I hardly noticed the time! Or even the mess I made after the fact! Haha! Ah just like the good old days, ankle deep in crimson sugar.”

What he says scares you, you have to admit. The way his eyes show no mercy to anything he just did, just pure entertainment. However the feeling of his chest rising and falling, and the way he moves his arms excitedly when he talks starts to make you forget. Forget about the nerves that were filling your gut. He’s still talking about his day, what he did, making motions to each bone that he snapped in half. His eyes lighting up with each word. He’s just so darn cute, even when talking about murder. Leaning in you place a quick kiss to his cheek and his face takes a bit of a darker shade. Effectively shutting him up, not that you cared if he continued.

You see the opportunity, knowing to take it. Tentatively you reach a hand up, touching his ears. The soft hair/fur parts to your hand fluffing around each of your fingers. It's softer than anything you’ve ever touched before. You don’t keep it there for long however, you can feel him tense up beneath you. Slowly you begin to pull it away. When suddenly his hand his on top of yours. Holding it down. 

“Continue.”

His voice says clearly, no static in it whatsoever. Once again, sending a shiver down your spine for the second time this evening. So  hesitantly  your hand continues to pet him, scratching lightly as if he were a cat you might have once owned. He leans into the touch almost immediately and you realize how touched starved he must be. His eyes close, a closed lip smile gracing his features. You were touched starved as well to be honest, but you could care less, being more worried about your own husband. A man who liked little to no touch looked like he was close to begging for more. He looked blissed out, enjoying the simple act. Leaning in you kiss him, his lips hungrily meeting yours in return. He lifts you up and carries you over to the bed falling on to it with you. Your hand pulls away from his fluffy ears grabbing him tightly as you both make out like children at the backs of formal dances. 

Possessive. That the only word you can use to describe the fever that is Alastor. The way he holds you, the way he kisses you. It just screams ‘MINE’ as his gloved fingers dig into your skin. It echoes in the back of your mind that he will not tell you anything. Not if he is this possessive. His lips part and his sharp teeth gently nick your lip. Drawing only a drop of blood but his tongue laps it up before you can do anything in response. 

Still you know he knows. He admitted it himself. He remembered everything. He knew how you died. Vaggie thought it was by his hand but it couldn’t have been, it just couldn’t have been. Not with the way he was pouring his love into you right now. Still suspicion was weighing heavy on your mind. Then his hands begin to move down you body, and you pull away from him. Panting, out of breath. Your eyes are lidded as you look into his. His hands are hovering around your waist, fingers dancing along the fabric. As if he’s teasing you not to ask. You know he won’t tell you the truth, or give you answer you crave. Still you catch your breath, inches away from his face, noses touching. “Alastor, how did I die? Did you kill me my love?” 

He responds by capturing your lips again, “Doubting me already? That’s a secret for me to know Darling. Now shall we continue?” Your question fades with his teeth sinking into your neck.

  
  



	8. Hickies Save Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay jobs!~ This chapter is a bit longer then most, but you guys deserve it<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovies! Sorry I've been MIA. My grandfather passed away, and I had to go back to school;( but! I'm writing again and will be trying to update more for you. Love you all sooooo much!

_ Hell was a deep pit of despair. But sometimes, just sometimes a light could shine on you. The notices of missed bills piled up, you had to find a job. Get over your fear and actually go out and live, well living in hell sounds ridiculous. Now was just not the time. You closed the curtains and turned off the lights, the extermination was happening again. You actually slept through the first one lucky enough. But not this one. The clock was ticking ominously outside your window, and it was just about to start. You lock your door and go to crawl under the bed. Air raid sirens start screaming in the air and you do your best to cover your ears. ‘Ain't nothing gonna get you cause they ain't know you here.’ _

_ The knock that came at the door was swift and sudden. Deathly pounding that rapped at the door. Who on Earth?... well Hell. You still weren’t used to that. It sounded desperate. Despite your fear, you felt beyond compelled to open the door. You saw the death and carnage after the last one, you didn’t want to leave someone out there alone. You shuffled out of your bed. Tip-toeing over to your door, where you shoved a pillow at the bottom of so no one could see your feet. You peak through the peep-hole, there’s a sinner at the door. A girl, she looks scared. She isn’t wearing much, one of the hookers maybe? Even if she’s a sex worker she doesn’t deserve to die. _

_ You open the door and pull her in. she makes a noise of fear as you grab her. “Shut up or do you want us to die?” Immediately she shuts up, and pulls at the hems of her short pink dress.  _

_ “Thanks I guess, for saving me. Most fuckers woulda let me die.” Her eyes are deep holes, a hand print marked into her neck. She didn’t die pleasantly. She looks like a cat demon. Her ears drop on her head and her tail flicks around nervously. You only nod, and lead her to your room, climbing under the bed and helping her join you. She looks you up and down, slightly sneering as she asks, “You a virgin huh?”  _

_ You look at her wide eyed, “What? How dare you-” _

_ “Yeah yeah, let me guess, New Orleans right? Can tell by the accent! I got another guess, Daddy’s baby girl too. Why are you here? Musta been a secret freak. Am I right? I’m a Chicago gal myself.” She gestures to her neck, the hand mark looked as if it was burned into her skin. “Hope your honey bunny was nicer than mine, I deserved it though. I was fucking half the town. HA!” She nudges you, a smile gracing her face.  _

_ You don’t know what to think of this girl. She seems nice, you’re happy you let her in. She also seems to be able to read you like an open book. You want to ask her how she knows so much about you, there has to be some kind of reason. “How can you tell-?”  _

_ “That you aint ever got dick before?” You frown at her choice of words. “Most of us don’t wear white.” You looked down at your flapper dress. It was the same one you came here with. And it was a bright white. “Reason I was startled when you pulled me in is cause that's the same color the angels wear,”  _

_ She sighs and for a moment she’s quiet, both of you just listening to the sounds of screams and horns. She points at the stack of bills on your table. “I know a guy if you interested, virgins are pretty popular down here you can probably make a dime.” _

_ For the first time you smile at her, she’s just another person. Someone who used to be human, and she was kind. You could live in Hell without losing your humanity, obviously you did. Letting her in said it all. Nodding you say, “Yes, thanks doll that’d be great!”  _

***

You blink your eyes open, trying to wash that memory out of your head. You feel warmth surrounding you. Lifting you eyes a bit you see him sleeping soundly next to you. He looked so fragile while he slept. You always thought that. With his monocle off you could see the lines under his eyes, his ever plastered smile, was now resting. Your radio light, turned off. Your favorite thing about your newly found demon Alastor was slienceing out of the radio. His body admitting soft slow jazz like a forgotten radio station. 

Beautiful, he looks so soft. Not a word people would normally use to describe him but he was. His weakness. Only you got to see it, from the morning he pushed your beds together and every morning after. You’d watch him sleep at some point, and just see how weak he really was. How quiet he could be, how peaceful his dreams could make him. Knowing that it was you who did this to him made your heart flutter.  _ ‘I hope your honey bunny was nicer than mine,’  _ Those words echo in your head. You wish you could tell her he was, but you hadn’t seen her in years. That’s the price you pay, living in Hell. 

You look at him, so soft, so quiet, so fragile. But facing the facts, your ‘honey bunny’ might have killed you and that put you in the same place she was. A murderer for a husband. It didn’t help Alastors case that he was a murderer, a famous one at that in Hell. Worry flooding your mind, you curl up into his side just a bit more. Enjoying the feel of his breath, and the dull beating of his heart. You listen to the quiet jazz tune in and out until you fall back asleep. 

***

He was off and gone before you were even awake this morning. The bed missing his heat, at least it made it easier to get out of. Standing in front of the mirror you were trying to figure out how to cover the mess of marks and bites that were littering your neck and upper chest. Some even when from your shoulders to your arms. To say he was gentle would have been a lie. It was overboard, you knew he could do this. You necked one New Years Eve, a few years after you were married. You were covered then too, couldn’t go outside for a couple of days. Sighing you twist and turn your head around trying to see them all. Count them each, you got to sixty and you gave up. Only about five really hurt, the bites. Where his teeth had sank into the flesh, drawing blood. 

You get dressed. Your dress is almost completely red. All that's left is the chest area. You grab the one shawl you packed (to cover up the bites) and headed downstairs to figure out what you should do in the hotel, and for the day. There was music playing as you walked down the hallway, and into the elevator. Familiar music, something with a beautiful melody. You hummed and danced you way downstairs. When you got to the lobby it looked as if it was undergoing some intense renovations. Niffy was rushing about the place picking it up as she went along. Getting rid of every bit of dust. 

Speaking of Dust, Angel was lounging in front of the front desk, talking to Husk. Who didn’t seem amused by the situation, or the attention. You wondered what your job would be, if you were to stay here. The thought feels like a ton of bricks hittin’ you, falling from the sky. Staying here. You came to this place to leave but the last two days sweep you up in feelings and memories and nothingness. You told Charlie you would decide what you would do. But really you couldn’t, as nothing made sense anymore. You pulled your shawl up higher on your neck and walked over to the blonde who was bopping along as she readied the lobby for guests. 

“Good Morning to you Charlie, is there anything I can help with sugar?” She's just a ray of sunshine as she turns to smile at you, excitedly bouncin on her toes. 

“Hi y/n! There are plenty of jobs for you, but we could really use a bellhop, would you be willing?” You think about it for a moment, you’d get to know the place pretty well. You’d also be able to talk to the guests who came in. Smiling you nod your head. 

“Sure that sounds fun-” 

“You need actual guests before you hire a bellhop babe, whose she gonna be showin’ around? The ghosts already know the way! Haha!” Angel came up behind you. Wrapping himself around you resting his head on the top of yours. You smiled up at him his antics were just too funny “But seriously babe, I thought you checked in to this place to get clean too? Why does she get a job and I don't?” You gently remove Angel hands from you to turn and look at him, smiling as you do. Your little southern heart couldn’t take the heartache and worry that your husband might just get the wrong idea if he saw Angel like that.

“Cause obviously darlin’ I’m more trustworthy then you!”You giggle at the mock sadness that crosses his face. 

“Ow! Ooh~! You’re so mean to me, y/n! I’m perfectly trustworthy,” He fake pouts, wiping a tear from his eye as he does.

You close your eyes turn around a large playful smile crossing your face, “Oh yeah? If no one stopped you, and I wasn’t here, could I trust you not to hit on my husband?”

He shrugs his eyes lighting with playful mischief. “Not my fault you got such a hottie all under wraps, and if he’s a virgin too! Oh boy!” You laugh with him, he doesn’t really seem to mean any word he’s said. His smile is so bright you can’t help but laugh with him. 

Turning back to Charlie you agree to be her bellhop, “Might I inquire, before I go getting myself lost in this place, where my husband actually is?” Charlie smiled brightly. 

“He’s in the kitchen cooking! Might be able to start a restaurant with how well he cooks. Though we need to watch what type of meat he’s using.” You should have guessed by the smell wafting out of the kitchen, excusing yourself for a moment you follow your nose and let yourself get lead to the back of the hotel. Your hand grips your shawl as you open the door. He’s humming his favorite song brightly as he moves around the kitchen. The ears on the top of his head bobbing with his movements. 

Smiling you sneak closer, he’s so into the meals he’s prepping he doesn’t notice you. He starts adding singing into his humming. His feet tapping around the kitchen. You resist the urge to chuckle, tap was never his dance no matter how hard he tried. Still he was graceful as he spun around, finally catching sight of you. His smile widens, and gets even bigger as he sees the shawl covering his handy work. “Darling, you’re here!” He dances over to you,wrapping you up in his arms. 

You laugh as you let yourself get swept up into his madness. Holding you he spins you around, and you hold on to him for dear life. “Alastor, Sugar! Put me down!” He gently places you down, pressing a kiss to your nose before grabbing the shawl and taking it off of you. Still humming brightly. You pout at him and try to grab it back before anyone else sees. Can’t go around with marks like this it’s completely un-lady like. He doesn’t let you take it back however, if anything it seems he likes to look at his handy work. 

His hand goes to your cheeks and squishes them gently, leaning down and pressing a kiss on your lips. “Smile my dear, you know you’re never fully dressed without one!” He lets you go and turns to go back to his cooking. The smell fills the room and makes your mouth water. He’s grilling catfish, and boiling soup, he’s even starting to make a cake for desert. The best thing had to be whatever is cooking in the oven, it smells wonderful. “Is this overkill my dear? I just got here and I couldn’t help myself. A true chef even in death, haha!” 

You shake your head, already hungry. “Oh no sweetheart, it all looks delicious!” You deeply breathe in. “What’s in the oven, it smells so familiar.” His eyes light up, walking over to the oven. He leans down and opens it up. The sweet smell of meat hits your nose. “Venison.” 

“Spot on my dear, that’s quite a nose!” He looks genuinely happy. “You couldn’t have forgotten ,my mother taught me everything I know! I always made dinner from my hunts.” You nod, you did remember he was always handy with a gun. That sent your brain whirling, the New Orleans Cannibal… he knew how to hunt didn’t he? That serial killer… might be… You watch your husband check the meat, he’s still humming. He’s definitely part deer now, would that make it cannibalism if he eats it? Most of his attention locked on the food, though you know there some part of him that is watching you.

You work up a smile, even while your stomach is doing backflips. “I was offered a job love, bellhop. I’m gonna go make myself more familiar with this place.” He flips the catfish over. You walk over and grab the shawl from him and press a kiss into his cheek. “I’ll see you later?” He grabs your hand pressing a kiss to the back of it.

“My darling, I cannot wait.” 

Leaving the kitchen, and back into the lobby only one person was still there. Angel, you walk up to him giving him a smile. “What are you up too sugar?” He fluffs his hair, then his chest and gives you the best pout,

“I saw the bellhop outfit and I would look amazin’ in it, so I'm tagging along with you to learn the building or whatever.” You laughed, you couldn’t help it, his reason was so ridiculous. “Hey! This body is perfect and I looooove playin’ dress up so chop chop! Let's learn this joint!” He grabbed your hand and yanked you along. 

Starting at the top of the hotel, the two of you begin to figure out what room was where. Randomly chatting about different things, getting close to Angel wasn’t hard. He was like an open book, ready to talk and make jokes at whim. You learn about all the locations there as well, the pool, the theatre, a garden. It was amazingly big and suffice to say, Angel and you got pretty lost.

“Soooo did you and Smiles get freaky last night?”

Your face flushes, “What-why would you say that?”

“Come on babe, I might be dead but I’m not blind, that fabric thing is covering up some wicked hickeys am I right?”

Your face is as red as an apple but you nod. Why lie? If he’s anything like Alastor, he’ll just pull it off himself. You only pull it a bit down showing one of the higher bites. Angel whistles at it and you hush him. “Hush! You’re making a scene!” 

“Yeah! Cause if thats not hot as fuck I don’t know what is! Didn’t know he was that possessive damn” You roll your eyes as you continue walking. He followed behind you going on and on about all the hickies he’s gotten throughout his porn shoots. The two of you continued through the building, eventually coming back to the lobby. 

You didn’t mind Angel talking it gave you some time to think in your head. You had to figure out what happened with your death and the answer was wearing a matching wedding ring. Okay Alastor did it, fine yes, but why? That was the problem in the way here. Also if he was the New Orleans Cannibal...? No, that couldn’t be right you weren’t that dense while you were alive...Were you? You bit your lip in worry, feeling where he broke through last night. You don’t stop however continuing to worry your teeth into it so hard that you re-broke the skin, blood touching your tongue in an awfully familiar taste. 

“Hey sugar tits are you okay?” 

You look up and realize you’ve stopped walking opting to stand in the middle of the hall. Angel looks concerned as worry flashes over his face, he walks back over to you, asking if you feel okay. But you don’t, and you can't get the words out of your mouth.You try but your tongue feels knee deep in caramel and its stuck to the top of your mouth. The heat of the Louisiana summer feels like its cascading along your back with the amount of sweat you managed to work up. The dull static in your ears echo throughout your head you can hardly hear Angel call out to you. Your upper stomach just right near your lung is aching, a dull knife stabbing through your skin. The sweet ‘crimson sugar’ on your tongue flashes you back to that July, that dreadful day you discovered his secrets. 

You remember everything. 

  
  
  



	9. A Love Worth Dying For.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey ** CHAPTER WARNING**   
There is mentions of being sick, and cannibalism, and some blood this might be a bit gross so just a waning but you guys know how I write so it won't be much worse then what has already happened. Also this is Al we are talking about he does some questionable stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys. Honest to god you are the best fans a girl could ask for. 
> 
> I wrote this chapter with the help of my Alastor plush that I threw my money at and I love his dumb face, check viv's channel if you wanna see that dumb face too.

_ You never thought you’d know the smell of blood. Your husband was a hunter yes, but you never thought your hands would be soiled with rouge. You listened to the radio echo throughout the house. His voice dripping sugar as he read out the news, the news on the New Orleans Cannibal. Irony was everything wasn’t it? _

_ You knew what he did. You’ve been putting it together for a few weeks now. His late nights. The fact you ate meat well each night and there was never any in his back shed. You swallowed, your throat felt thick. What told you though, was the smell of blood that seemed stained into his skin. You’d press a kiss to his warm creamy skin and taste iron.  _

_ You felt insane. You remember everything Aggie told you. She knew, never mess with a shadow, voodoo man and you found the candles and bones hidden in the back closet in his study. You very literally messed with one, you married him. You paced the house length, your shoes wearing thin. He’d find that suspicious. You pulled them off and let your bare feet hit the cold wood of the floor.  _

_ You felt insane. You went over everything you knew again, which lucky since your husband was such a news junkie you had everything in print. Back in his study you looked at the papers. All the dates he worked longer nights matched the nights they assumed these people died. You felt sick. Vomit rising in your throat. The papers said they were missing organs and limbs. You thought about all the fresh meat you ate recently that no deer came out of. Trophies littered your home and there were no new antlers. But the worst thing, the part that condemned your husband the most was the fact someone during the night was playin with their radio and caught a broadcast of what sounded like a murder. So not only did the New Orleans Cannibal have a similar schedule to your husband but they also knew how to hunt and broadcast on the radio. You bare feet rushed to the bathroom.  _

_ You could hardly get to the loo before you spit out your lunch, and then the bile that lined your stomach. Your breath heavy as you heaved it out. You wished this was pregnancy sickness rather than this. How much of a dolt did he think you were? You stayed home all the time, of course you’d find the newspapers stacked in his study. Maybe he thought you would ignore it since he enjoyed the macbabe. Even still, there was no excuse for there to be a clean back shed, when he told you that last night’s venison was a fresh kill. _

_ Pushing yourself off the floor you stood, wiping the rest off of your mouth. You ran the sink and washed out your mouth and the back of your hand. You looked into the mirror, you’ve definitely seen better days. Your eyes were baggy and lifeless, your hair lacked any bounce. You looked dead. Like those people. He couldn’t have done this, he wouldn't have done this. You knew your husband he was a kind soul and a gentleman. Your mouth tasted the tears before you noticed you were crying.  _

_ You couldn’t lie to yourself. You knew he did it. The only question was why? You walked back to the study where the radio was talking. He was closing the news section by saying, ‘if anyone knows anything please contact our local authority’s at the New Orleans Station and talk to the Constable.’ You wanted to laugh, a dry chuckle pushing its way out.  _

_ “You’re a lucky bastard sugar, that I won't tell anyone.” You said it before you could even process it. Did… you really think that? It came out so naturally, it never even crossed your mind that you should tell anyone. Should you? No. You knew you wouldn't. There was something wrong with your husband but he was still your husband. And even though your brain protested you knew your heart wouldn’t spill his secrets. He might have hurt these people but you’d been married almost ten years and he never even hit you. He wasn’t violent at all to you, so you knew he loved you and was capable of being good. You hoped. _

_ You pressed against the wedding ring on your finger. Breathing in and out, in and out. You looked out the window up at the sky, looking at the stars brightly gittering away up there. You fell to your knees, sweating like a sinner in church as you clasped your hands together and began to pray.‘Oh God have mercy on my darling Alastor. His mind is just broken but nothin’ broken can’t be fixed’ You thought this in your head. Then you chanted it like it was the only thing you knew how to say, “Give me a sign that you heard me God that you are listening, that you will fix this and give me back my husband.”  _

_ Then the phone rang.  _

_ *** _

You felt yourself being picked up and moved. The world was spinning, your head was pounding. You felt blood trickling down some part of your body, you couldn’t tell. You just felt cold. Did you fall? Someone was talking to you but you couldn’t see them clearly, your vision was blurred as they moved. You felt fur, and it was warm and nice, you let your eyes close again. 

“Fuck, babe lets keep those eyes open.” 

Hands wrapped around your head. One felt your pulse, while another tried to open your eyes. You saw a blur of white and pink, but they stumbled and their hand slipped from your eye, letting it shut as you quickly lost consciousness again. 

***

_ You put down the phone. It was Alastor asking if you listened to his broadcast, he was always so proud when you listened. Then he told you that he loved you and would be home a bit late tonight. You told him this was fine, and hung up the phone. He was going to kill again. You didn’t know what to do. He might have already picked out a victim and you couldn’t just ignore it.  _

_ You got dressed, and found the shoes you took off before. You had to go to him. You just had too. You quickly put your light jacket on and rushed out the door. Doing your best to cover your face. It was a long walk from your nice mansion outside of town. But Daddy wanted you close by so you lived down the street from him. The tricky part was getting into town without anyone seeing you. Did it matter though? You rather they think you were having an affair, then your husband a criminal. Not that, that would get you out of being out late.  _

_ It was funny however, you spent so much time being afraid of the outside because of the killer, that walking in the dark of the night didn’t scare you anymore. You knew who the killer was, what was there to be afraid of? Nothing except seeing someone you knew, who knew you shouldn’t be out. You figured you could test your luck, if your husband could get away with murder you should be able to get away with sneaking out of your own house.  _

_ “Miss y/n?”  _

_ Jesus Christ. You tried to keep walking, ignoring it. But a hand snaked around your wrist and stopped you. You slowly turned to look into the deep eyes of Agthia.  _

_ “Evening Aggie,”  _

_ She looked beyond confused, it made her aged face even more worn. Her hair had gone gray and her skin wrinkled. She still worked for your father, you asked him to let her go but she insisted that she stay on. She does the simpler jobs now, mostly just keeps Daddy company. You watched anger come to her face. Her grip not loosening.  _

_ “Evening? Miss what are you doing? You can’t be out like this without Alastor...- Oh sweet Mary where are you going?”  _

_ You shook your head, you didn’t care if the town girls thought you slept around but not Aggie, not your father.  _

_ “No Aggie I’m going to Alastor. Please let me go.” You pulled a bit tryin to loosen her grasp. But she wasn’t budging. “Aggie I’m tellin’ the truth!” _

_ “Miss, if you were really going to your husband you would have used one of the automobiles, you wouldn’t be on foot.” She had a point you looked suspicious, and you couldn’t tell her you didn’t want anyone to know where you were going cause that made it worse. You didn’t know what to do. You couldn’t betray Alastor, you couldn’t tell her the truth. The truth that weighed so heavily on your shoulders. You just started to cry. Breaking down into full sobs.  _

_ Aggie loosened her grip bringing her hand up to your face wiping the tears _

_“Cher, oh sweetheart don't cry, what's happening tell Agthia,” You leaned into the touch. Sniffling, taking a moment to collect yourself then you stood up straight. _

_ “Aggie. I need you to let me go. I can’t explain but I’m doing this for Alastor. I love him Aggie. Still as much as the day I met him to the day I wed him.” She looked upset. Upset you weren’t talking to her perhaps but you couldn’t tell her. Still, you couldn’t stop the promise that came out of your lips. “I promise I’ll tell you in a week. I just need to go to meet him now. Please…?”  _

_ She seemed content with that. Not knowing you for a liar. But she didn’t know, you already were planning in your head all the ways to escape with him. Maybe to move to New York in the next week. Far away so no one could take him from you. She let your arm go. And you pressed a kiss to her cheek. _

_ “Please don't tell anyone you saw me until the week is up okay Aggie? I’ll explain everything then.”  _

_ She looked conflicted. But nodded softly. “You better not be doin’ anything bad Miss y/n, I’ll talk to you in a week cher.” You smiled at her, and quickly, briskly continued your walk into town to the station.  _

_ *** _

“She fucking bled all over me! Don’t tell me I’m fucking wrong!” 

“Angel! We can’t just not tell Alastor, he would have our heads! This is his wife!” 

You stirred a bit at the familiar voices that echoed in your ears. They weren’t quiet, stirring you from your slumber of memories. Your eyes still closed,and you still felt...wet? Like your chest area, it felt damp and smelled of blood. You couldn’t figure out what was happening or why you wanted to never open your eyes again. 

“Listen Charlie, I actually agree with Angel Dust. She probably remembered that Alastor killed her, shit. SHIT. This wasn’t supposed to happen!”

“What? He did what? That sick bastard...” 

Angel sounded confused. You didn’t understand why, what was going on... He must have been the one to carry you here. Why were you bleeding though? Also why was Vaggie so mad? You were confused but you couldn’t voice that. The most your body was willing to allow you was grunts. Your body hurt. The ache of your chest was unbelievable you never felt this much pain before. It was a knife striking you in the chest over and over again. Their bickering fades in and out and you can hardly hear it all. But you do your best to listen to the conversation, it is about you, even if you can't be a part of it. Before you pass out again from the pain you catch just a bit. 

“Charlie, listen to me this is serious we can’t tell Alastor cause I was wrong, he was wrong too. She didn’t just die from being stabbed, she died from a broken heart.” 

***

_ You stood in front of the door. The on air sign above the frame. He was in there, you could tell from the smell. You knocked, probably banged on the door. You felt dazed you didn’t know what to do but you needed to see him. You had to know. “Alastor sweetie?” You hated how broken you sounded. He didn’t respond, you continued. “Can I come in? Oh, right... Maybe it’s better that I don’t…Sugar? People are gonna start suspecting you now, I figured it out it’s not gonna take the police long now.”  _

_ You heard him lean against the door. You almost breathed a sigh of relief. He was there. “Alastor I know what you did to those people and I’m frankly scared to ask why. But I need to see you. I need to know you’re alright. Why don’t we go home and figure out a plan love?” You didn’t want to mention the millions of plans already running through your mind. You heard him chuckle lightly. You couldn’t stop the tears that fell from your face at the sound. His voice was always so beautiful.  _

_ “Oh dear, if you know what I’ve done why are you here? Not that I don’t love your company darling, but hell… it’s a bit of a mess in here,” You started to cry more. He didn’t deny it. He didn’t deny anything. He must have known you were too well on to him to even try to lie. Which made it a lot more real. You knocked again. Trying to ignore the fear rising in your gut of just what was on the o _ _ ther side of the door.  _

_“Al, please I need to see you.” The door opened and he stood there blood covering his jacket, his hands even a little on his face. Even still, he was as beautiful as ever. His large eyes looked nervous, slightly cassed red in the light. His normally neat hair, sticking up in odd places with sweat. He was shifting on his heels, which were also covered in blood. He wasn’t kidding about the mess. You watched him move his cheaters up on his face. Looking at him you knew you had to protect him from everything. You knew you wanted to cover up his crimes. He should't go through this alone. You knew he wouldn’t hurt you. _

_ “Hello y/n”  _

_   
  
  
_

  
  



	10. Till Death Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that one scene in Howls Moving Castle where Sofie sees a memory? Yeah think that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BABES I LOVE YOU GUYS 10000 HITS! HOLY SHIT! <3<3 you all are my heart. Okay in celebration I'm thinking about writing a oneshot off this fic, that will be a little saucy, a bit hot, more of shirtless Alastor? Let me know down below, what you guys think if you want it or not! <3<3

Darkness surrounds you. The abyss. It was cold, empty and numb. You could feel death wash over you. Not knowing where you are, you start looking around. Seeing nothing but black, and water below your feet. Your ankles were cold. Your eyes caught a light, following the shimmers on the water you walked towards it. It felt like you were moving in jello. The air suffocating. The light was fuzzy; far away but warm. Your steps got quicker, the water splashing under your heel. The light got bigger, the closer you got. The more deja-vu feeling you felt. Finally you could see in, the dimly lit radio studio of your husband. It was like an old movie, the world looked like it was filtered over in a deep cream. There he stood alive, covered in blood. And there you were dying, plunged in at the end of his knife. 

You ran to him reaching to touch him, pull him away, stop him; but your hand went through him. It was a memory. You had no effect in this world. Your head spinning with the thoughts of reliving this. He pulled the knife out, your chest dully aching in response. Tears falling freely as you watched your body fall, he caught you, placing you on the table. You walked closer, bending down to look yourself in the eye, the lights draining quickly out of them. You put your hand out to try to close up the hole, stop the blood. But the blood just stained your hand, it did nothing. You choked back a sob as she looked back at you, whispering to you something so quiet.

“I don’t want to leave him.”

You remember this, you thought you were crazy when you lived through this the first time. You gently stroke your own face, feeling the heat leave you. Hatred and anger ran rampant through your body. You were so young, you wanted to live. You felt your face flush, your fists curling up. You wanted to scream. All the things you ever wanted to do hitting you like a speeding train. You wanted to paint pictures with your father that next Sunday, ace a recipe Alastor’s mother showed you before she passed, just to make him smile. You wanted… you wanted a child, something you knew he wouldn’t give you but you never even bothered to ask him if he’d think about it. Wanted to grow old, live your life out with him ...You never got to say goodbye. You’re pulled from your thoughts by quiet sobbing. 

You heard sobs come from him, you watched him pull your body close and cry. He held you as if he did, you might wake up again. You felt his tears hit your dead body’s check, his pitiful cries filled with love. You went to reach for him again but you knew he wouldn’t feel it. Still, you put your hand out to touch him, but as you did you felt the ground below your feet open up and begin to suck you back into the dark void, you reached and struggled to grab him and stay, 

“Alastor!”

You swear he perked up a little at your voice then started to sob harder. You got swallowed. Back into the jello darkness, you felt damp from the water under your feet. Another light shined before you. You stumbled towards it again. Radio sounds buzzing around you. You could smell blood the closer you got to the light, stepping through it you saw your house. Your home in Louisiana, you walked up to it enchanted. 

You never thought you’d see this place again. A white house painted red in the yard. You could smell the roses in the garden, the both of you thought it only fitting to plant the yard full of them after his proposal. You brushed your finger on one, it gently bobbed in the light breeze. You forgot how warm it was here. Fireflies flew around you, dancing around the garden to their own ragtime hit. Lighting the night beautifully. You walked up to the door where you noticed people, banging and trying to open the oak doors. You gasped noticing all the people there, the Constable, a bunch of officers, Aggie, and last but not least, your father. Tears were falling down his face as he banged on the door, he was yelling but it was so broken you could hardly hear it. 

“Oh Daddy,” you could hardly bring yourself to turn from him. But you did and walked through the closed door. Your house. It didn’t feel as you lived here anymore. Only memories of you scattered around. You noticed your dresses tossed haphazardly on the couch and loveseat. Your books, and your love letters lining the tables and the floor, your bottle of perfume knocked over and empty. Every trace of you littering the house in the wrong places, it felt sick. Like whoever was in here was completely lost of purpose. 

Then you saw him. Cleaning his glasses off as he walked down the steps, a large shotgun under his arm. You watched him place it down in the middle of the stairs then he walked over to the sitting area, where the nicest radio in the house sat. You had bought it for his 30th birthday. Turning it on obviously pleased. It was his favorite song. “Darling isn't this fitting? I’m going out listening to this!” 

He spoke to you but he wasn’t really talking to your ghost that was watching him. He went back to the stair and sat with the gun, looking down the barrel. Cleaning it meticulously. A smile still ever present on his face. You walked up and sat next to him. Listening to his mumbles to you, you just let him talk, happy to have heard this at all. “Fascinating, I can kill half the town and no one notices then, I kill you and the world ends. Perfectly acceptable, however. My world ended too,” He sighed and shrugged. “Honestly darling, you’ve made me a better man. I’ve been praying to you each day so you win. Or you broke me further, either way, it's all wacky nonsense,”

The wood in the door cracked, they were going to get through. “Ah, this house is going down in value. Haha! The Depression rates will ruin this town!” his normally beautiful voice sounded cracked and broken. “I’m sorry darling, I’m so sorry. I just...couldn’t send you where I’m heading.” He whispered that, you placed your hand on his knee rubbing his leg gently, he laughed to himself as the door finally opened.

In came the police, and your father. It felt like slow motion as you realized Alastor wasn’t planning to fight them. You watched in horror as he raised his own gun at himself. You tried to grab it to pull it away, you heard your father scream, 

“You Bastard! Why did you do that to my baby?” you turned to look at him, your heart breaking in pieces. He was crying, watching the man he trusted with your life, about to take his own. Then you felt Alastor’s finger find the trigger, wiping back to see your husband one last time. The human Alastor, one last time. Trying to memorize his smile, the wrinkles on his checks, the brown of his eyes, the way his reddish brown hair swooped. The way he smiled even though he looked completely terrified as he looked at the barrel. 

“Well brother you're never fully dressed without a smile!” then you heard the gun go off. 

***

Your eyes flickered open, tears falling down rapidly. Your head felt like it was pounding. The sound of the gunshot echoing in your ears. Or was that just the pounding on the door? You tried to sit up, only to find a weight on your chest. Groaning you do your best to push yourself up to only be pushed gently back down by a pair of hands.

“Hey, it's okay don’t try to sit up right now.” 

Looking up you see Charlie, but it isn’t the Charlie you normally see. No this one has large horns and deep red eyes. Her hair flowing wildly, her powers seem to radiate from her. Then you turn towards the door which is glowing brightly. 

“Wh-what's happening?” You stutter out. Still feeling out of it from watching your husband shoot himself in the face. Your brain can’t listen to her and you force yourself into a sitting position. The ache of your chest wasn’t going away, but you couldn’t care, there was too much running around inside your head. For the first time since being dead you really feel it. You hear the pounding at the door again. Oh dear. He’s very mad. 

“Listen, y/n its okay, I’m going to take care of you. No worries!” you shake your head. Forcing yourself up. Oh goodness you were in a decent amount of discomfort. 

“No, sugar I can take care of myself, I don’t need you to fight my battles,” you bring yourself to stand. Looking down at your dress it was completely red. The chest soaked through with blood. Sighing you turned to Charlie, then you looked around the room. “Where in the hotel are we?” 

Charlie let her powers drop, only focusing them on the door. “We are in your room. I gave you a key remember?” You look around, it's a very simple room, full of whites and pinks. The place looks soft, it wasn’t nearly as nice as Alastors room, which was full of reds and old radios; but it was still nice. You find standing hurts and you sit back down. She walks over and sits next to you on the bed both of you facing the door, which rattled and shook. “Are you okay?” You stretch your arms out and twist your head getting all the kinks from falling over out. 

“Yeah I think so, gonna have to tell that darling Angel thank you for carrying me all this way.” Charlie nodded and smiled. With that you stand once again and walk towards the door. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind. I need to talk with my husband.” 

You opened the door to see your husband, your Alastor looking disevled and broken. His smile flickering, his eyes radio dials. You went to say something, your finger hitting his chest. Anger and frustration coming out in full force. Then your world once again went black. 

***

His world was a cacophony of static and dead frequencies. Everything ended and it hadn’t even really begun. He had a radio tower in hell. It was how his broadcast got out to all of the nine circles. The second his wife opened the door with those dead eyes, he knew he lost everything. His logic thrown out the window, broken...messy. Which is why he made a very poor choice, if he might say, and shadowed himself there, or well here. To his tower. He paced the room his feet gently clicking against the wooden floor. His coat tossed on the chair his sleeves rolled up. He looked around to see something that could maybe help fix this. Maybe something white, something pure he could give her. But he saw nothing only red of course, like himself. Like her dress. 

_ Cette fois,  _ _ j'ai déconné à pleins tubes _ , pardon his french.  Not to worry! Nothing broken can’t be fixed! Didn't she used to say something like that? What did she remember, how could he charm his way out of this? Well,he couldn’t. He looked down at the bloodstains on the floor. He hadn’t cleaned the place up since the last time he was here. The rotting corpse of the dog who touched her was still a limp rag on his nice cedar floor. It lacked the energy it had a few days ago when it was still spilling blood. He couldn’t wrap his mind around why in the first place she was even here for him to mess up with again. Was this a new form of punishment in hell? Pull your dear loved ones out of Heaven?

He sighed, kicking the body for mild amusement. No, she had been here the whole time. He had heard about her, even went as far as to broadcast her mic to listen to her voice when she sang performances. He listened to every single one. He can try to believe that he just didn’t recognize her, but he did. Of course he did he loved her. That’s why she was still alive after all those exterminations, she was weak, she couldn’t protect herself. 

He made sure no one ever noticed her apartment by sending others running around it. To distract the angels of course, that one bitch almost killed her that time she knocked on the door and didn’t bother to die like the rest of them. Or the time he killed the whole club of pigs and dogs that drooled a little too much at the sight of his wife. Boy that was fun! It kept her safe, and she didn’t have to do anything sleazy that night! If it was entertainment that he wanted, he sure was going to get it. These last few days have had as many ups and downs as the economy in the 20’s! What good times!

But... Why was she here? His Darling Belle, she should have been in heaven. He can’t fathom why she isn’t there. And why is she here with him? Remembering the exact thing he wanted her to forget. How he enjoyed that brief moment of bliss where she loved him so completely again. He slumped in his chair. His mic hooked itself up to the wires, it was ready to broadcast. It was ready for the carnage, the bloodshed, the disaster. But Alastor felt even more hopelessly lost, his focus shattered like his skull must have been. For the first time in a long while, since he died in 1933. The radio went silent. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the french is "I fucked up good this time."


	11. Why Don't You Do Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Lovelies thank you for waiting on me! It's been hectic, I got kicked out of school and have been moving about a lot due to this idiotic virus but I'm back babes and I got internet and we got some catching up to do lets get it! <3<3

It was eerily quiet the next few days. Each time you turned on a radio you were met with silent buzzing. Alastor wasn’t around much, if at all. You knew he was still helping Charlie with the hotel as promised, but whenever you’d look for him it seemed you just missed his beautiful red shadow. 

For the first day, you felt even more broken. The whole in your heart as real as the hole in your chest. You missed him, everything about him, his laugh and how he could light a room with it. The smell of his suit jacket, the blood and cologne mixing. The way he would only let you hug him, the subtle nods that let you know it was alright to touch him. You missed everything, but you haven't forgiven him. 

You were beyond upset with him, still not sure at all why he did what he did. But being angry with him wasn't going to accomplish anything. The only thing it did accomplish was let you waste away a few days in your room. Your bed, housing your body for these days. You hid under the blankets and shut out the world. You really wanted to talk to him, but as you let the days pass the more anger you felt about being ignored. Couldn’t he just stop by and say sorry? By the fourth day, you were sure you were fuming. Smoke coming out of your ears and everything. Waking up in an empty bed… again, and a silent radio you figured enough was enough. He left, and he didn’t seem to be coming back. You didn’t have time to sulk, standing you got ready for the day and left the safe space of your room. 

The lobby was bustling many sinners filling the halls. Charlie’s plan was finally working, probably thanks to Alastor. However you didn’t want to give him credit. He wasn’t around, he didn’t deserve it. You held your wrap tightly around you as a shield as you moved through the crowd. You looked through the swarm of sinners for a familiar face, but you didn’t see the one you wanted, not one bit of the red you loved. However you saw someone else. A friend of the man you wanted to see. You walked straight to the bar and looked at the barkeep. 

“Whatda you want?” Husk’s words were slurred as he spoke to you, looking disinterested in the conversation. He was drunk already? Wasn’t it morning? 

You shifted in your heels, sitting down at his bar. You hadn’t had a lick of a drink since you got here. You look behind him, Alastor’s top shelf whiskey lays there untouched. Might as well drain his supply, he wasn’t coming back. “Can you get me a glass, sugar?” You watch Husk reach for some red wine, “No… some of that one.” You nod your head to the whiskey. Husk raises an eyebrow and shrugs bringing out a glass and filling it up heartily, obviously understanding your idea. Reaching out you pick up the cup and let the cinnamon taste fill your mouth. It burned, it tasted awful, you downed the whole glass. 

“Damn you must really be mad at that son of bitch,” He laughs and refills your cup. He grabs another cup, pouring a hefty cup for himself. “Alastor is a dick… but I saw the way he looked at you. Never looked at a broad like that before, didn’t think that fucker had feelings. I'm sure whatever he did... he’s sorry about it. ”

You watch as he downs a glass without flinching. You in turn bring you glass to your mouth, letting the taste of the expensive whiskey kiss your lips. You shake off the distugust you feel from drinking it and down the next glass, slamming your cup on the counter as you finish. Goodness this was nasty, you did prefer the wine, but you wanted Alastor. And at least this way you could taste him. 

“He isn’t. He… killed me.” This was the first time you said that outloud. You didn’t like the way you said it so passively. Like you had accepted this new truth. But you did, you knew what happened, you saw everything. You weren’t sure if you wanted to go back to the ignorance you were living. But you knew Alastor would do anything for you to forget what you knew, he was probably happy that you had forgotten but now that you knew again... “He killed me and now he just left me.” You wanted to cry thinking about never seeing him again, your sweetheart just gone forever. 

“Bullshit.” Husk snapped. You looked up at him, wide teary eyed. He sniffed and poured another glass for the both of you. Who could out drink this cat demon, absolutely no one, you had to guess. You reluctantly accepted another glass, the bottle was now half empty. “You don’t have to believe me. Hell, you can say screw him. He deserves it. But fuck, hes a god damn mess right now and it’s annoying. Nifty can’t even get through to him. Breaking shit all over his radio tower, not doing his damn job. Left me to clean up his “charity” act. I’m tired of that fucking clown.” 

The thought that he was a mess too did flash through your head. But you didn’t want to think, or more like couldn’t believe, the big bad Radio Demon was throwing a fit over you. You were the one who was supposed to be upset, you were the one betrayed. You suddenly remember your dying wish,  _ ‘I don’t want to leave him.’ _ That sentence finally felt more real to you then it ever felt before. You felt tears fall down your face. Suddenly your resolve changed, you knew what you had to do, it was what you always wanted. You had to go help Alastor, you had to protect your husband. Protect him from himself.

“Husk, sugar, may I ask one more thing? Where is this Radio Tower?” 

***

A mess. The place was a mess. Covered in crimson blood and dirty, chairs were ripped apart, the walls bent in and destroyed, don’t even bother with the records, they were smashed to bits. The only thing untouched was his mic, still hooked up and waiting to broadcast but now it was looking as lifeless as he was. His life was falling apart and not even the taste of iron on his lips was helping. Nifty walked over another corpse, beaten bloody but not eaten, as she made her way over Alastor. Her little feet carefully stepped out of the way of blood. She was looking forward to cleaning this up. He watched her with disterest, but was slightly happy that she was the one to see him in this state, Husk would have just made fun of him.

Slumped in a chair, his coat off, sleeves rolled up, bow tie untied, monocle gone simply put: a mess, utter disaster. Completely laughable really, that the Radio Demon could become so undone because his darling belle frowned at him. Nifty put her hand out tentatively touching his bare arm, and looked up at him with her big eye full of worry. 

He smiled brightly at her, “Oh Nifty you little darling, I have to apologise for the state of my office, you see I got a bit carried away… haha,” 

He shifted looking at the blood on the floor, now impressed that there were no little footprints in her wake. Looking at her path into the room, he glanced at the bodies he killed and dismembered, thinking about the lack of joy they brought. Lack of anything, he felt even worse than he did when he first went to the hotel. He tried to stand, to not look so broken in front of his friend/employee, but he ended up falling on his hands and knees. 

“Oh Alastor!” Nifty quickly grabbed him so he wouldn’t fall more and hurt himself. She pushed him back to a sitting position. After making sure he was comfortable and didn’t bang himself up anymore, she turned to leave, “Now you just stay right there! I’m going to grab some bleach from down stairs, if you move I’ll sew you to the chair!” 

She glared at him before she began jumping over the blood spots and back to the door of the studio. He knew she wasn’t one to just threaten without the means to do so, so he stayed still. His back leaning against his desk, letting his head hit the wood behind him with a dull thump. You were mad at him, rightfully so he’d imagine. You didn’t get it, he killed you to protect you… he killed you to protect you from himself. Oh the nonexistent humanity, getting you to forgive him was about as likely as Charlie actually getting some sinner to heaven. Alastor wanted to laugh. So much despair was swirling around his life, wasn’t it fitting? 

He felt the same way he felt the week after he killed her. Lost, broken, unhinged. He remembered the mess he made after that. She never came back no matter how much he held her blankets and dresses, no matter how much he cried over her perfume, she never returned to him. Obviously she couldn’t... she was dead. She could come back now. She wouldn’t ,but she could. That idea kept him going as he banged his head against the desk to feel something. Anything. Why couldn’t he just bring himself to apologize to his sweet sad wife?

He hummed to himself, partly trying to entertain himself and partly trying, failing to keep his eyes open. He hadn’t had any rest these last few days, not a wink of sleep, not that he really got much before anyway. He couldn’t close his eyes without seeing his wife’s sad eyes. He didn’t want to see them, his heart already felt like breaking again. But fight as he might, his eyes closed. And with that his bright smile flickered. He tried to focus on the taste of blood on his tongue, anything but you. Anything but the way you looked at him when you walked out of the door. His stomach growled, he hadn’t eaten since he left you, just little tastes of blood. His consciousness was fleeting. 

He heard his studio door open, and he groaned in pain slumping over. Quick and thoughtful steps rang through the room. “I promise Nifty my dear, I haven’t moved in an inch,” 

Suddenly a hand was gently cupping his face, he flinched away from it. Flickering his eyes open he wasn’t met with Nifty. “ Oh sugar what have you done to yourself?” His wife was crouching down in front of him, worry painting her beautiful face. Alastors eyes widened, ragtime music started filling the room. She was here. She smiled at him, as his hand went to hold hers against his cheek. Tears threatening to fall his smile widening. 

“ Oh darling,” he suddenly flashed back to that fateful day he messed up so dreadfully, the words falling familiarly from his lips. ``If you know what I’ve done why are you here? Not that I don’t love your company darling, but hell… it’s a bit of a mess in here,” She chuckled wiping tears out of her eyes with her free hand. 

“Al, I just had to see you. I love you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that didn't suck, I love you guys


	12. The Taste Of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, its gonna be a bit angsty but the talk is finally here!

Alastor’s Radio Tower was on one of the highest peaks in Hell. Large and overbearing, other overlords dare not touch it. It smelled of blood, bones were scattered in heaps in the front. You had never been on this side of the pentagram, a lot of overlords lived over here, in the nicer neighborhoods. Well, as nice as it could possibly be in Hell. You lived in a small apartment near the Imp city. Looking out the window of Alastors tower, you felt you could see all of Hell. It felt massive, and from this height, you could feel the power Alastor held. You turned, looking back into the room. You were in Alastors bedroom. It looked almost exactly like your bedroom did at home. An old standing radio graced the corner of the room, the sheets and curtains pulled completely from the 1920’s. He had a quilt adoring the bed that you could have swore his mother made. Even the deer taxidermy that was hanging above the bed was in memory of your old room, but that one had fur, this one was just bone. 

A static shock in the dull frequency made you turn your attention to the one sitting in the large arm chair in the room. He was emitting quiet little noises as he read. The book was still in his hands but as you got closer to him, you could tell he had fallen asleep. Not eating had drained him quite a bit. After you had found him, he almost passed out due to his stomach trying to eat him alive. You managed to shove some food ( a limb) down his throat, and then as charming as ever, he offered to show you around. Which lead to the two of you sitting in his bedroom, trying to ignore the conversation that loomed in the distance, comfortable in the silence. Of course, until he fell asleep. You entertained the thought of trying to move him to the bed but you didn’t believe you could get him there without waking him up. 

You figured he would be hungry when he woke, standing you grabbed the quilt, it even smelled like his mother's house, and draped it on top of him. You left the room quickly and quietly. The tower was huge, but luckily, in the middle of each floor was a large red spiral staircase. Your husband certainly had style. You found your way back up to the studio, looking at the bodies on the floor, neatly in a pile. Nifty was scrubbing the floors, everything looked clean and in order. Very different to the broken and ruined state it was in when you arrived. Nifty sure was magical. You walked in, flashing a smile and her, she smiled back brightly. 

“Hey! What are you doing out and about?”

“I’m thinking of making dinner, I need to figure out where the kitchen is, and um… I needed the uh, meat.” You gestured loosely to the bodies on the floor. 

Nifty nods and pops off the floor, grabbing one of the bodies and pilling it towards you, helping you grab the sinner's body. It doesn't actually look much like a body anymore, much less a person. But still, fear rushes through your body at the thought of trying to cook this thing. But anything for him right? Nifty helps you drag the corpse into the kitchen. You both lift the thing on the counter then, with a jump in her step and a wave, she's off to clean again. And you are left alone, in the kitchen, with a body… and no idea what you're doing. 

You manage to grab and knife, looking at the body in front of you trying to get your nerves about you. You had to feed your idiotic husband but the longer you stare, the more like a person it looks. You turn away and try to steady your breathing. Dropping the knife on the counter. You take a moment to look around his kitchen, see what he has in here, what he uses. Your father always said you could tell the most about a person through their spice rack. It makes you smile that he didn’t update his kitchen either, much like the bedroom, all the appliances old and worn. It felt like home. You chuckle running your fingers along the familiar stovetop. You feel memories dance in your head and as you look around you swear you can see them. 

You remember trying to learn how to bake, golly you were awful with it. You only ever once made something that looked edible, but Alastor tried each poor cake you made with renewed vigor each time. You remember the way he would cook and the whole house would smell of spices. The fine dishes he would make, with such care, even after a long day at the station he’d still come home to you and make the house smell like a five star restaurant. You opened the cupboard and found the well used seasonings, grabbing a couple you placed them on the kitchen island. You once again turned to the body and the knife you had dropped. And sighed.

The spices you were smelling in your memory turned into a musty iron, the taste of the meat your husband prepared hitting you like a motorcar. The taste of blood sat idly on your tongue for years. You could claim innocence, but you knew you were involved in the crime, you got rid of the evidence, eating it away. Your anger festers back dully, but you swallow it down. No, it’s not worth it at the moment. You need to at least hear what pathetic excuse he mutters out. 

Suddenly the swinging door to the kitchen bursts open, and your frazzled looking husband rushes in, his eyes wide, his smile flickering. You watch as he moves over to you and grabs you tightly. “Cher, I thought you left again...” 

Hesitantly you wrap your arms around him in return, letting his tall lanky body wrap around you. “I can’t seem to do that sugar, given my track record.”

He chuckles lightly, letting you go. He looks at the corpse, his eyes lighting with interest. Before he can speak again you turn towards the body, holding the knife. “ Well, I was trying to make dinner.” 

He grabs your hand pulling the knife out of it, he sighs, “Darling, I thought I taught you better then that,” He moves to cut the body expertly, “You have to cut at angles not straight through.” 

You flinch at the sight but slowly the feeling of fear fades. Instead you watch him cut a piece off, and he turns to grab a bowl.  You watch in awe as he prepares the spices, rubbing the meat in them. He offers you a small smile, as you turn to the oven and light it. Letting it heat up. 

The silence echoes and as he rubs another cut his silky voice starts flowing through the room, “Do you want to know why I did it? Why this was my entertainment?” You nod. “I suppose it’s about time I told you. I didn’t mean for you to be here darling, I thought I was saving you from a life in the deepest pits of hell. Didn’t do a good job now, did I?” He laughs, his track echoing him. “I couldn’t help it, I craved the hunt, had for years. I don’t remember why I started killing but I remember the taste of the crimson sugar. Addicted, I was hooked. And you my dear, learned too much. For what it's worth, I’m sorry. You always deserve better than me, I wasn’t truthful to you the entire time I knew you.”

He continued his movements and placed the freshly prepared food into the oven. Setting himself on another task to make a side dish, and pull out clean plates. You remember watching him cry over your body, the love that poured into his tears. He might not have been truthful about most of your time together, but you figured he was truthful about some things, at least you hoped. “Did you love me Alastor? ” 

“Of course-”

“The whole time. I loved you from the moment I heard your voice on the radio, I was honest and yours completely for those ten years after. I never once thought of betraying you. Can you say the same to me?” 

You can see his face flater, you knew his answer. You look away, waiting for an answer you don’t think you want to hear. 

“If I could go back and change everything I would. I would trade your life for mine…” His voice was full of cracks and static, it filled the room as he spoke. “I wanted you in heaven, you are an angel. You were my angel, and I never deserved you. I fell for you the second I got on my knee to ask you to be mine, and I knew I was smitten once I moved our beds together,” He stopped speaking to walk closer to you.

Tears were already threatening to fall out of your eyes. But you stood your ground and you wanted to hear what else he had to say. He brought one gloved hand to your cheek, wiping the tear away. Gently his hand cupped your face, you made no move to hold him in turn however. “ I never wanted to hurt you, cher. That night wasn’t planned. I was a lost cause even before you knew me, there was no escaping what was done. The chance I had was the life I lived before, my punishment is this.”

“I never saw you as one sugar, you were never a lost cause to me.” You look up at him, tears falling more freely. You wipe them away, you don't want to look weak. 

He pressed a kiss to the top of your head. Turning away to deal with the oven. You sat in silence for a moment letting all of this wash over you. The smell of Alastors cooking washed over you. You weren’t sure how long you watched him work, cooking with divine expertice. But suddenly he was pulling the meat out of the oven, slicing it up and plating it. He brought it over to the table, setting it out, and poured two glasses of wine. He shuffled over to pull your chair out for you with a weak smile. He always did that when you were alive. You always thought him such a gentleman. Someone who couldn’t hurt a fly, goodness, how you were off on that. 

You walk over to the table, and sit in the chair. You can tell he lights up at that. He pushes you in and you see the plate in front of you. Potatoes and a light salad frame the meat in the middle. You’d be lying if you said it didn’t smell enticing. Much like how all his cooking did, but you finally knew what it was. You watched him sit down on the other end of the table. He raised his glass, his smile ever bright. You could swear you could see a green aura around him. “To us then? Let us keep the truth and forgive the cesspool of our pasts?” 

You raise your glass, gently tapping it with his, before drinking. He places the glass down and begins to eat. He also begins to talk, rambling about the hotel and his tower, anything that could be entertaining. You look down and grab your fork and knife. Cutting a piece off that's small enough to chew. You place it in your mouth and eat it. You can't say you know what to do next, but one thing was suddenly crystal clear. You didn't have plans to be redeemed anymore. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a art insta, if anyone wants to follow. I will draw pictures of Alastor at anytime, its maeveelysearts


	13. The Good, The Bad and The Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! Sorry this is so late, I was trying to graduate college and I think I did it! I was also hit with writers block. Doesn't help I only have one episode to work off of haha<3

Oh redemption, the nonexistent humanity. The trials of good and evil and then of course the rest, people who just succumbed to the deepest sickness inside themselves. It was nothing more than a dying dream and decaying idea. And as far as Alastor was concerned it was a very entertaining joke. Alastor was selfish, he was allowed. He hated the idea of redemption because it could so quickly pull all he wanted out of his fingers. It was tugging at her, his beautiful wife. But she, herself seemed to cut the strings. Alastors head-strong belief in the darkest desires of humans once again, gave him what he so craved.

He looked down at the arm linked in his. The blood red glove that adored her dainty little fingers. Pride wasn't the word he was looking for. In honest, the feeling that was rising up inside him was probably a mixture of all the sins mixed together. Her loyalty to him really knew no bounds. Or maybe, Hell had finally broken the spirit of good inside her. Either way, as they walked he kept her close. And he allowed himself to be selfish. 

***

You looked up at your smiling husband as you walked the streets of Hell, right back to the hotel. (Since Charlie, that sweet peach, would start to worry if the two of you didn’t get back soon) He was happy you were with him. And you were well, confused? Horrified of what didn’t bother you? You weren’t sure. The fangs in your mouth finally felt justified. You were a monster, and you were married to one too. You never deserved to dream of Heaven, the two of you belonged in Hell. Your brain felt like it was swimming in goo. 

Because in all honesty, you weren’t disgusted with yourself for eating what he gave you last night. For the first time in many years you felt… whole? Like a part of you finally truly accepted who your husband was and who you might be deep down inside. You were slightly content at the moment, as terrible as that was to think in your own head. Choosing your happiness over your morals. Maybe you could be selfish for a moment, you have what you always wanted in your grasp. You can spend forever with the man you fell in love with, what more could you ask for? 

You felt a hand grab your dress from behind, pulling you backwards and off your husband's arm. Well, you certainly didn’t ask for that.You shoot a glare at whatever or whomever tugged you, quickly ripping your dress out of their hands and linking yourself back up to your husband. Giving him a bright smile which he so beautifully returned, he then went back to whatever h was talking about and you went back to your own head. You only move a few feet before a slimy voice comes out, 

“Hey I know you, did you start selling your body off slut?” 

Your husband's perfectly timed steps falter, and the two of you come halting to a stop. You tap his arm gently letting him know you are fine. You turn and look at the sinner who touched you so carelessly. Giving him a glare, feeling a bit… powerful? Was this how your husband felt all the time? 

“Back off.” You say it coldly, feeling the excitement that seems to run through your husband at your tone. He must like when you are serious. You make a mental note to ask him about it later. You flip around to continue walking, setting your heels in motion. But he reaches and pulls you back again.

This idiotic sinner must not realize just who is standing besides you in matching red. How he recognized you, and not your husband was beyond you. For crying out loud it was the Radio Demon you were with. You figured he should be more well known in Hell. There was none of that tell-tell white on your body, your dress a stained red, it must have been your face. So that leads you to believe he must have been a fan. A pretty big one at that. The idea grosses you out even more. 

This sinner cocks his head to the side, eying you up and down. Licking his lips, “Nah, let me show you a good time, babe.” He fumbles for his wallet and pulls money out. Shoving it in your face.You feel insulted on behalf of all sex workers, Angel included, that he thinks so little can buy you. You certainly hope Angel doesn't work for these prices. You feel your blood boil as the sinner touches you once again, trying to grab at your body and pull you to him. 

You reach your hand up and slap him. The sound resonating off of his purple skin. The sinner stumbles back looking shocked, obviously not expected that reaction from you. You quickly turn to your husband who is smiling widely looking entertained as ever, his eyes watching the scene with keen interest. Not missing a thing. You once again try to leave, the hotel isn’t far from where you are, you were almost there. Almost behind the safe doors. You suddenly feel your husband's hands on your shoulder he leans down and whispers into your ear.

“Doesn’t this make you mad darling? That this insect dares to touch you, I can rid of the problem if you’d like,” 

You look at his bright eyes, his body glowing that eerie green again. You shake your head, your hand gently rubbing his. “No sugar. I’m sure it’s over now.” 

Alastor turned to look at the sinner in question, who had once again followed you and was inches away from grabbing you once again. “Oh but my dear, he didn’t seem to learn his lesson.” 

The sinner was suddenly hanging in the air, the monster that Alastor summoned was holding him up, limbs being pulled away from each other and you can only look on in what you think should be horror but it’s not. It’s contentment, its justification, its entertainment. At least the idiot must have noticed your husband now. You think you finally understand the high your husband chased. Holding complete power over someone else... it was maddening. Maybe all the bad voodoo stuff Alastor messed with in life helped him become so powerful in hell, another question to mark in your head to ask later. 

He cocks his head to the side with a closed mouth smile, “Hm, I’m sure we can do better than that, what do you say my love?” The sinner is struggling, trying to pull the tentacles off of his body and the only thing you seem to be able to do is stare. You can’t be good anymore, nothing about you can be considered good anymore. You don't think you are evil though. Your husband well that was a different story but you, no you weren't evil but dirtied along the way. You look at your husband, whose eyes have faded out like an old tv. He squeezes his hand, and the sinner chokes. 

You want to tell him to stop but you don’t. You don't know how to, or if you want him to stop. You want this sinner that touched you to suffer, suffer for calling you a slut, suffer for offering to buy you, suffer for doing this behavior in front of your husband. However it occurs to you that this sinner really didn’t do anything wrong. You could let him go, back to his pathetic life in Hell. But you can’t help the power surge that hits you, or the joy that seems to cross your husbands face. 

Alastor suddenly looks at you, worried and afraid. It crosses his face for a moment. His eyes clear up, the mark on his forehead gone and his hand unclenches. “Darling, is this too much?” 

You can’t believe the famous Radio Demon is willing to stop mid murder just to please you. It makes you smile. He was selfish, yes, but so were you. And he was willing to go at your pace. Just to make you happy. It seemed like he would even stop if you wanted. In life you would have asked for nothing more but in death... did it matter? You think about it, think about all the things that have happened in the last twenty-four hours. The absolute fog your head has been living in. All your questions all your concerns. You can only bring yourself to look at your dear husband and press a kiss to his cheek before motioning for him to continue. 

***

He was proud. Pride was the word he wanted. Every joyous word flooding his system. He watched the white lights leave his wife's eyes and flood a beautiful red. She was beautiful, basking in the glow of his red light. Breaktaking, she never looked prettier in his eyes. She accepted him. She still loved him. She was okay with what he was doing; he never felt more loved. He was now a whole and finished a love song that was flooding through their old standing radio. He made it quick not wanting to upset her, as she was still getting used to this. She was still getting used to him, the real him.

He didn’t have to hide behind his mic anymore. He was no longer a shadow in the night, a measly voice on the radio. He was just the man in front of her and she still loved him. He grabbed her hand, the gloves he wore had a little splashes of blood on them, he hoped she didn't mind it. He took his other hand and brought it up to his mouth and licked the fingers clean, the crimson sugar, it always tastes best fresh. He squeezed her hand in his. He felt her squeeze back, and his heart squeezed with it. 

He held open the hotel door as she walked through, like an absolute gentleman of course. Charlie was upon the two of you in a second. Speaking quickly, worried and fussing over his darling belle. Noting the blood. However, his wife was all smiles and was quick to calm Charlie and Vaggie, who had showed up with Charlie's screaming. Alastor admitted to himself he would have been fussing too but he knew better than to fret. He had so many plans, he was practically brimming with ideas on how to keep his sweet wife happy, how to spoil her rotten. He wanted to give her nothing but the best, be the best husband he could. Make up for all the years he missed as she loved him wholeheartedly. Love her until death do them part. And this time he was determined to do it. 

  
  



	14. Authors Note<3

Hello loves, 

I'm so sorry I've left you all on a stale mate for so long. I desperately want to continue this story, I have so much love for the characters and the world I was able to build up in this fan fiction. However, with only thirty minutes of content that I've been drawing from I feel like my inspiration has run a little dry. So for now, I will be putting the book on a formal hiatus. 

I'm sorry that I'm doing this, I really didn't want too. My story definitely isn't done, far from it in fact. But I need some more content before I can continue to write in this world. As soon as the next Hazbin Hotel episode is released you bet your ass I'll be back for our sweet reader and Al. 

I love you all bunches<3 if anyone wants to talk about anything Hazbin related, you can reach me on insta and tumblr, both which are linked in the story. 

thank you and I'm sorry again 


End file.
